Galopa me voila !
by swordetios
Summary: un jour sacha rencontre dans drôle de circonstance danny conan et helen cette dernière serais la soeur jumel de Sacha, comment, pourquoi? il suffit de lire alors bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Galopa me voilà !

Nous sommes dans un petit village nommé Galopa. Ici on peut commencé le voyage de dresseur Pokémon seulement à partir de 14 ans. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour une jeune fille répondant au nom de Helen elle va enfin pouvoir commencer son voyage Pokémon. Son village tien son nom du Pokémon Galopa ce cheval feu. Une légende raconte qu'un jour un Galopa hors du commun pourras maîtriser non pas que le feu mais aussi la lave, la glace, l'eau, l'air et l'électricité, il aura des ailes, ce seras le plus rapide Pokémon du monde. Pourtant dans ce village peu de personne aime les Galopa, ils sont considérer comme annonciateur de guerre et de malheur. A Galopa le choix des Pokémon se limite à des Pokémon feu pour les premiers dresseurs. Ils peuvent prendre un Caninos, un Malosse, un Salamèche et un Ponyta mais rare sont ceux qui prennent les Ponyta car ils se mettent immédiatement tous le village à dos. Helen est exciter, elle va enfin recevoir son premier Pokémon, elle c'est beaucoup entraîner avec des jeux pour les futurs dresseurs, soigner, entraîner, dresser et nourrir les Pokémon. Ils sont trois à recevoir un Pokémon aujourd'hui. Conan un frimeur qui ne pense qu'au fille, le voyage Pokémon est seulement un prétexte pour accompagner Helen dans son voyage car c'est la seule fille qui est toujours refuser de sortir avec lui. Helen, la seule depuis cinq ans à vouloir devenir maître Pokémon, elle veut voyager pour se faire des amis, nouer des liens sans avoir ces parent constamment sur le dos. Le troisième, Danny, un garçon assez peureux qui veux voyager pour prendre confiance en lui. Le labo du prof Orgue ouvrait à partir de 9h00, c'est à partir de cette heure-ci que les trois dresseurs pourrait venir chercher leur compagnon Pokémon et commencer leur voyage. Ce fut Helen et Conan qui arrivèrent les premiers mais à 8h30 le labo n'était pas encore ouvert, ils attendirent donc Danny qui arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Conan n'arrêtais pas de tourner autour de Helen, Danny, lui, restais à part dans un coin espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. 9h00 sonna et le labo du prof Orgue ouvra pile au neuvièmes coup. Tous trois entrèrent, Danny toujours en retrait. Le prof Orgue passa devant pour leur montrer le chemin, la pièce dans laquelle ils débouchèrent était assez vaste, au milieu ce tenait quatre pokéball et derrière, les quatre Pokémon que nos trois jeunes devrait choisir :

- Jeunes gens, c'est aujourd'hui que commence l'aventure pour vous, vous allez enfin commencer ce voyage si palpitant de dresseur Pokémon. Le moment est venu de choisir votre compagnon qui seras votre deuxièmes moitié. Bon comme il faut bien commencer par quelqu'un ce seras toi jeunes fille, quel est ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Helen.

- Bonjour Helen, alors j'espère que tu est prête car tu vas devoir choisir un Pokémon, tu as le choix entre Malosse, chien Pokémon qui à un très bon rappel et est excellent en défense, Caninos qui est un chien fidèle qui feras tous pour protéger ces amis. Salamèche, un Pokémon craintif au début mais qui peu se montrer très courageux dans certaine circonstance et enfin Ponyta qui comme tu le sais est un cheval feu qui à très mauvais caractère. Qu'elle Pokémon as-tu choisi ?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je choisi……Ponyta.

- Tu est sûr, si il ne t'aime pas tu ne pourras pas l'approcher. J'espère que tu est consciente de ça ? Moi, bien que j'aime tous les Pokémon, ce Ponyta là, je ne peux pas l'approcher.

- Oui je sais, mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir un Ponyta.

- Comme tu voudras…Tien, voilà ton Pokédex, il t'aideras à répertorier les Pokémon que tu rencontreras pendant ton voyage et voici tes pokéball pour capturer les Pokémon. Je crois que je t'ai tous dit alors passons à toi. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je suis Conan et je veux ce Malosse.

- D'accord et voici ton Pokédex et tes pokéball. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec ton Pokémon. Passons à toi comment t'appelle tu ?

- Je m'appelle Danny, prononça t il maladroitement.

- Très bien Danny, alors pour quel Pokémon penche ton cœur ?

- Je…Je pense que je vais prendre Caninos.

- C'est un très bon choix, c'est le plus gentil Pokémon que j'ai en réserve, il est très docile. Voici tes pokéball et ton Pokédex. Je vous déclare tous trois dresseurs Pokémon ! Allez partez à la rencontre du merveilleux monde des Pokémon.

Après être sortis du labo tous trois furent accueillis par une foule de gens de leur familles et de leurs amis. Ils demandèrent au trois dresseurs de l'eurent montrer leurs Pokémon. C'est Conan qui commença immédiatement à se venter, après avoir sorti Malosse de sa pokéball, il était content et tous à la fois effrayer de sortir de sa pokéball et de se retrouver devant autant de monde. Curieusement se fut Danny qui sorti son Pokémon, à la suite de Conan, Caninos à peine sorti de sa pokéball se jeta sur Danny et se m'y à le lécher. Tous le monde se retourna vers Helen qui se senti soudain mal à l'aise, sa mère intriguer lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas sorti son Pokémon. Helen prit alors son courage a deux mains et sorti Ponyta de sa pokéball. Avant qu'une quelconque personne est pu réagir Conan se mit devant Helen et dit :

- Qu'est que ça peut faire qu'elle est pris un Ponyta ? Elle à fait son choix, c'est le Pokémon qu'elle va dresser pour son voyage, de toute façon il ne resteras pas dans le village.

Les habitants commencèrent à ce disperser tous en regardant Ponyta avec méfiance. Conan, Danny et Helen rentrèrent les Pokémon dans leur pokéball et ce mirent d'accord pour commencer le chemin ensemble, ils prenaient enfin la route de l'aventure. Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour déjeuner. Tous avaient préparés des sandwichs au jambon et au poulet. Ils en profitèrent pour sortir leur Pokémon, Caninos et Malosse commencèrent à joué ensemble tandis que Ponyta se mit dans un coin. Quand Helen s'approcha de son Ponyta, elle remarqua que son Pokémon était beaucoup trop méfiant et décida de le détendre en lui parlant :

- Tu sais, je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu n'a pas faim ? Regarde j'ai de la nourriture Pokémon je suis sûr que tu en as envie. Allez est confiance, tu me rappelles ce cheval ailé Pégase. Tu est aussi magnifique que lui, je sais je vais te donner un nom : Pégase. Ca te plaît ?

- Attend Helen, on te l'a dit ce Pokémon est dangereux, même le prof Orgue n'a pas pu l'approcher.

- Ecoute moi bien Danny, j'aime les Pokémon, surtout les Ponyta et les Galopa, alors ce n'est parce que le village n'aimes pas ce Pokémon que personne ne devrait les aimer.

- Oui Danny, Helen a raison et si tu n'est pas d'accord et bien part, on peut très bien se débrouiller sans toi ! Lui cria Conan.

- Je crois que c'est la meilleur chose à faire, la prochaine fois que vous me révérer, je serais devenus le maître Pokémon le plus fort du monde. allez viens Caninos, on s'en vas !

- Non Danny attend, il ne voulais pas dire ça, allez reste s'il te plaît. Et puits pense aussi à Caninos, il va s'ennuyer tout seul, il ne pourra plus jouer avec les Pokémon.

- J'en capturerais c'est pas compliquer comme ça Caninos pourra jouer toute la journée, du matin au soir sans avoir un casse pied sur le dos !

- C'est moi que tu traite de casse pied, pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui ne me suis pas encore trouver une seule petite amie. Je ne suis pas un boulet pour elles, un boulet qu'il faut traîner !

- Stop les garçons, on se calme pour commencer Conan tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un dragueur, je sais très bien pourquoi tu veux que Danny parte. Tu veux avoir le champ libre pour me faire la cour et deuxièmement se voyage est seulement un prétexte pour être avec moi, je sais tous sa, donc tous les deux vous allez vous calmez et on reprendra la route ensemble, d'accord ?

- Oui…, dit Conan l'air maussade.

- Oui… mais si il y a le moindre problème, je ferais cavalier solo.

- Donc on est d'accord, au faite Danny je vois que tu as déjà prit de l'assurance, je trouve ça super ! Affirma Helen.

Ils continuèrent leur route, Helen ce trouvant au milieu pour éviter d'inciter les garçons à une nouvelle dispute. Le soir ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver de Pokémon à capturer, tous trois étaient très fatiguer car c'était le première fois qu'ils partaient de leur village et qu'ils marchait autant. L'atmosphère c'était un peu détendu, les garçons commençaient à bien s'entendre, bien que Conan continuait de draguer Helen. Après avoir manger ils se couchèrent très rapidement en repensant à leur journée. Le lendemain, Helen en se réveillant remarqua que Danny était parti. Elle réveilla Conan, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent immédiatement à sa recherche. Conan n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de partir à la recherche de Danny :

- Si il est parti, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas rester.

- Ca je m'en doute, mais c'est dangereux de partir seul, il faut le retrouver.

- Mais à quoi ça sert, il a dut partir il y a très longtemps maintenant, comment tu veux qu'on le rattrape ? Et puis on ne sais même pas quel direction il a prit. Laisse tomber rendons nous à la prochaine ville pour gagner notre premier badge, c'est le plus important. Arrête de tant faire pour lui, il se débrouilleras.

- Non, on le cherche et je sais exactement par où il est parti. Rappelle toi qu'il a le même but que nous, c'est à dire la ville la plus proche. Si tu préfère en se rendant à la prochaine ville on le retrouveras, alors il faut se dépêcher pour le rattraper.

- D'accord, d'accord pas besoin de s'énerver, mais j'aimerais quand même te dire que l'on a pas prit notre petit déjeuner.

- Nous pas, mais nos Pokémon oui et c'est ça le plus important. Arrête de te plaindre et accélèrent, il faut ce dépêcher si on veut le rattraper.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen se mit à courir et Conan se lança à sa poursuite. Une heure après ils arrivèrent à la ville de Mew qui tenait son nom d'un Pokémon légendaire, on doute qu'il existe mais certaine personne affirme l'avoir vu. Conan et Helen trouvèrent rapidement le centre Pokémon, ils demandèrent à l'infirmière Joëlle si elle n'avait pas vu leur ami avec un jeune Caninos. Malheureusement il n'était pas passer au centre Pokémon, c'est à ce moment que l'agent Jenny qui s'occupe de la gendarmerie arriva :

- Vous deux j'ai besoin de votre aide, un jeune dresseur est tombé d'une falaise, il a réussi à se raccrocher à une branche mais celle ci est en train de cédé. Venez avec moi !

- C'est sûrement Danny, il faut l'aider ! Dit Helen.

Conan et Helen montèrent dans la voiture de Jenny qui s'élança sur la route. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voiture ne s'arrête, ils regardèrent le gouffre et aperçurent Danny accroché à la branche qui ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. La falaise s'effritait facilement, si bien qu'il était impossible de s'approcher à plus d'un mètre. Ils entendirent des crépitements derrière eux, la voiture tomba dans le gouffre béant. On entendit au loin l'arrivée de la voiture dans un grand fracas. Malheureusement ils avaient besoin de la voiture pour utiliser le treuil et ainsi remonter Danny. Aucun des Pokémon disponible n'aurait pu aider à descendre cette impressionnante falaise qui s'émiettait au moindre pas. De plus il était impossible de revenir à la ville car la voiture avait creuser un trou infranchissable pour l'homme. Il regardèrent à nouveaux Danny et la branche qui soudain se cassa. Danny entama la même chute que la voiture il n'y avait désormais plus rien à faire. Ils ne retrouverais plus leur ami et si il rentraient au village de Galopa on accuserais tout de suite Pégase d'avoir porter malheur, et pourtant Pégase n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire. l'agent Jenny, Conan et Helen s'apprêtais à escalader la falaise pour passer au dessus du trous quand quatre jeunes gens accompagner d'un Pikachu arrivèrent du côté de la falaise encore intacte. Helen regarda le gouffre et se rappela le regard de Danny, à la fois souriant et triste, il s'avait que personne ne pourrait plus rien pour lui, à cette pensée Helen ferma les yeux et seras les poings en s'efforcent de ne pas fondre en larme. L'agent Jenny regarda les quatre jeunes, elle reprit son rôle de gendarme et dit :

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer par là, il y a un trou infranchissable, venez avec nous…

On entendis à nouveaux des crépitements et le sol s'écroula sous les pied de Conan, Helen et de nos quatre voyageurs. Seul l'agent Jenny réussi à ce mettre à l'abri pendant que les autres commençaient une chute vertigineuse. Helen ouvrit les yeux, Conan la tenait dans ces bras en pleurant :

- Conan… Conan tous va bien. Dit-elle avec peine.

- Helen tu est vivante ! C'est un miracle !

- Conan, tu me fais mal.

- Je vois que tous va bien, mais il ne faut pas traîner ici, c'est dangereux le seul problème c'est qu'il fait vraiment noir. Dit l'un des voyageurs, le plus grand du groupe.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Helen.

- Je m'appelle Sacha je viens du bourg palette et je veux devenir maître Pokémon.

- Je suis Flora, je viens de Clémentiville et je veux devenir coordinatrice Pokémon.

- Moi c'est Max, je suis le frère de Flora.

- Et moi c'est Pierre, je viens d'argenta et je suis éleveur Pokémon.

- Pikachu ! Dit pour finir le Pikachu qui était sur l'épaule de Sacha.

- Et vous qui êtes vous ? Demanda Sacha.

- Voici Conan et moi je suis Helen, nous venons tous deux d'un village nommé Galopa, nous sommes parti hier pour commencer notre voyage de dresseur Pokémon.

On entendis à nouveaux des crépitements quand des petits cailloux dévaler la pente.

- On ferais mieux de filer d'ici avant que cela s'effondre. Mais sans lumière il est difficile d'avancer.

Pierre s'approcha d'Helen qui avait toutes les peines du monde à se relever, il s'accroupis et essaya de regarder plus attentivement la jambe d'Helen. Elle saignait un peu mais devait êtres très douloureuse car Helen n'arrivait pas à s'appuyer dessus. Sacha en voulant s'approcher de Pierre trébucha et tomba à ces pieds. C'est à ce moment où Helen eu l'idée de sortir Pégase de sa pokéball ainsi grâce à ces flammes elle pourrait les guidés. Au moment où Helen fit sortir Pégase de sa pokéball, on entendis la voix de Danny :

- Tous va bien ?

- Danny tu es vivant mais comment as tu pu ? lui demanda Helen.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du avoir beaucoup de chance. Qui sont tous ces gens ?

- Voici Sacha, Pikachu, Pierre, Max et Flora mais pour les détail on en parleras après, lui dit Conan.

- Pégase peut tu nous aider à trouver une sorti à ce gouffre, tu seras notre éclaireur.

Pierre continuait de regarder la jambe d'Helen avec beaucoup d'attention. Il se releva et dit :

- Tu ne pourras pas marcher dans cette état, tu as la jambe sérieusement blesser le mieux est de monté sur ton Ponyta jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

- C'est impossible. Lui dit Helen en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Pierre.

- Pégase ne me fait pas encore confiance et je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je sais ce que peux faire un Pokémon avec on a était trop rapide. Je préfère marcher.

- Appuis toi sur moi, lui dit Conan.

Tout en marchant Flora posait des questions à Helen :

- Pégase est magnifique, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas essayer de la monter ? Tu dis que tu as peur de la brusquer mais quand même.

- En faite dans le village d'où nous venons, les Ponyta et les Galopa sont signe de malheur et de guerre, quand on prend un Ponyta pour commencer notre voyage on se fait beaucoup d'ennemis, pour être exacte tous le village se retourne contre toi. Et si Pégase devient incontrôlable le village aimeras encore moins ce Pokémon, mais si elle devient docile et aussi doux qu'un Wat-wat alors les villageois devront admettre que les Ponyta et les Galopa sont des Pokémon gentil. De plus une légende raconte qu'un jour un Galopa pourra maîtriser l'eau, le feu, la glace, la lave, l'air et l'électricité et se seras le plus rapide de tous. Il aura des ailes de sulfura. Je trouve sa super.

- Incroyable, c'est une très belle légende. Mais je voulais savoir comment tu sais que c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Les femelles on beaucoup plus de caractères que les mâles, elle sont plus dure à dresser et pour avoir confirmation j'ai demander au Pokédex. Eh, regarder on est pas tomber si bas, il y as encore un étage.

- Oui c'est impressionnant, j'espère qu'on ne se retrouveras pas plus bas. Dit Conan en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Le petit groupe continua à marcher jusqu'à se retrouver fasse à un trous le sol où ils étaient était très caillouteux et une fois encore ils tombèrent plus bas, ils dévalèrent une fois de plus ce gouffre. Cette fois il ne voyais même plus la lumière du soleil car la falaise bloquait tous les rayons, heureusement leur guide, et leur lumière Pégase ne s'était pas fait mal pendant la chute, ils purent donc reprendre cette route obscure. Une heure après ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger, ce qui laissa à Helen le temps de ce reposer. Tous étaient un peu anxieux à l'idée de ne pas sortir de là. La fausse était devenue humide et il était impossible de s'assoire. Ils s'appuyèrent tous contre la falaise pour faire une pose. Pierre en profita pour regarder les dégâts sur la jambe d'Helen. Heureusement seul le bas du mollet était atteint, mais c'était quand même assez sérieux. Pierre fit une bande assez serrer pour que le sang ne coule plus. Ils repartirent peu de temps après, mais malheureusement ils débouchèrent sur une impasse. Obligés de faire demi tour ils avancèrent des heures jusqu'à tomber sur la voiture de l'agent Jenny :

- Qu'est que c'est que ça ? Demanda Sacha.

- C'est la voiture de l'agent Jenny, elle est tombée quand nous avons voulu aider Danny. Dit Conan.

- Il est tard. On ferait mieux de rester ici et de ce reposer. Je vais faire à manger et après on verras ce qu'on peut faire pour sortir de ce gouffre. Déclara Pierre.

La voiture était bien trop cabosser pour que la bande puisse rentrer et ce reposer dedans, de toute façon elle avait en parti brûler. Ils s'assirent donc par terre car il n'y avait plus d'humidité vu que la voiture avait brûler. Ils décidèrent de faire des garde de nuits au cas où un danger ce pointerait. Helen voulait elle aussi faire une garde mais les autres n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle :

- Tu ne peux pas faire une tours de garde, tu est blessé repose toi.

- Conan ce n'est pas parce que je suis blessé à la jambe que je ne peux pas monter la garde, ce n'est pas une simple blessure qui va m'arrêter.

- Ecoute moi, tête de mule, il faut que tu te repose, ça se trouve tu ne pourras même plus marcher demain, tu veux pas te ménager un peu ? Continua Danny.

- Même si je ne peux pas me déplacer vite, je peux toujours demander à Pégase de m'aider.

- Tu oublie que Pégase n'en fait qu'à sa tête, le prof Orgue n'a pas pu l'approcher, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête tu le sais, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle est bien voulu nous éclairer ! Tu l'a même dit tout à l'heure, tu ne peux pas la monter. Dit Danny.

- Arrête Danny, tu es comme tous les gens du village, tu juges sans connaître. Dans le village personne n'a de Ponyta ou même de Galopa et pourtant ils les détestent, ils les craignent comme la peste. Est que Pégase nous a causer un seul problème depuis le début du voyage ? Non et pourtant, tu continue à le juger.

- Encore une fois Helen a raison Danny, tu juge sans s'avoir, regarde moi toutes les filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti disent que je suis le seul à essayer avant de juger.

- Toi, c'est la meilleur. La seule chose que tu veux c'est sortir avec Helen, c'est la seule fille du village qui est toujours refuser d'être ta petite amie. Essaye de dire le contraire, tu la défend seulement pour sortir avec elle.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai comment ose tu dire ça ? On va voir si tu en es toujours aussi sûr après ça ! En avant Malosse !

Danny à son tour sorti Caninos et une bataille s'en suivi. Malosse et Caninos se livraient une bataille s'en merci. Les deux Pokémon était au bout du rouleau, mais pour faire plaisir à leur dresseur, ils continuaient de ce battre, ce relevaient toujours en lançant à chaque fois leur dernière force dans le combat. Leur Pokémon était près à tous pour faire honneur à leurs dresseurs. Conan commença à attaquer Danny lui même, Danny répliqua en l'imitant. Maintenant les Pokémon à bout de force attaquait le dresseur ennemi. Helen réussi à ce lever et ce mit à courir en direction de la bataille alors que les deux Pokémon allaient lancés une attaque flammèche très puissantes en même temps. Elle arriva au moment ou les attaques se touchèrent. Les deux dresseurs était incroyablement surpris. Ils arrêtèrent leur combat et se précipitèrent sur Helen qui était allongée par terre. Sacha était déjà là, il prit Helen dans les bras pour relever sa tête, elle était toujours consciente mais était sérieusement brûler :

- Espèces d'abrutis, les Pokémon ne sont pas des engins indestructible. Vous vous rendez conte qu'ils ont tous donner pour vous, regarder dans quel état ils sont ! Epuiser ! Leur dit Helen.

- Elle à raison les Pokémon sont des être vivants, tous comme nous. Continua Max. Vous avez la chance d'avoir des Pokémon, mais vous n'en prenez pas soin.


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux garçons avaient baissés la tête ils se rendaient conte que leurs Pokémon était précieux à leur yeux. Conan et Danny allèrent voir respectivement leur Pokémon, quand Danny approcha la tête de son Caninos, celui ci ce mit à le lécher comme pour lui dire « ce n'est pas grave je te pardonne ». Il en fut de même pour Malosse et Conan. Les deux garçons se s'entèrent coupable de la situation dans laquelle étaient leurs Pokémon. Pierre leur apporta des potions pour soigner leur Pokémon en attendants d'arriver à un centre Pokémon. Helen, toujours allongé, la tête appuyée sur les genoux de Sacha regardait les deux dresseurs culpabiliser. Conan et Danny rentrèrent leurs Pokémon dans leurs pokéball et retournèrent auprès d'Helen. Quelques minutes après Helen avait repris ces esprits et réussi à ce lever. Pégase n'avait pas bouger et restait toujours à l'écart en regardant la scène qu'il s'y déroulait. Ils firent un feu avec les branches qu'ils trouvèrent. C'est le Galifeu de Flora qui l'alluma. Pierre préparait à manger pendant que les autres décidèrent des personnes qui monterais la garde. Ils se mirent d'accord pour que Sacha et Helen fassent la moitié de la nuit, et serait Pierre et Flora qui s'occuperais de l'autre moitié. Bien que sa n'enchantait pas beaucoup Conan et Danny, ils durent quand même ce plier au règle. Après manger, tous allèrent se coucher, sauf Helen et Sacha qui commencèrent leur garde :

- Helen, pourquoi voulais tu tant faire un tour de garde ?

- En faite dans mon village, peu de filles s'intéressent au Pokémon, pour preuve je suis la seule depuis cinq ans à vouloir devenir maître Pokémon. Toutes les filles de mon village sont des pleurnichardes, les seules choses qui conte pour elles ce sont les garçons et la mode, il suffit qu'elles se casse un ongle pour s'évanouir. Les habitants du village mettent toutes les filles dans le même panier, quand tu demande si tu peux aider à faire quelque chose le village, il se mettent à rire en te disant, qu'ils n'ont pas envie de t'emmener à l'hôpital à cause d'une planche que tu ne peux pas porter. Ils était tous très étonner que cet année une fille ce présente, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir l'autorisation de ma mère et de mon père pour commencer mon voyage. Personnes ne pensait que j'arriverais à atteindre le village de Florizare qui ce situe juste après celui de Mew.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu voulais être tant de garde, tu veux t'affirmer.

- Oui mais si on rentre demain et que l'un des habitant me voit, il diras que tous est de la faute de Pégase et il me ramèneras immédiatement au village.

- Je comprend. Sa doit être dur pou toi d'être pris comme un pois, mais pourquoi ton village aime si peu les Galopa et les Ponyta ce sont pourtant des Pokémon loyaux et fidèles.

- Oui, ils ne nous ont jamais dit, mais si le village s'appelle Galopa il doit y avoir une raison.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, peut-être la légende ?

- Non la légende n'a rien à voir avec ça…

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Cela ma intriguer que tous le monde déteste les Galopa dans un village qui porte ce nom. J'ai donc fait des rechercher à la bibliothèque, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avoir les information qu'il me fallait.

- Et alors qu'as tu trouver ?

- Ce qui c'était passé. Dans le village, il y a 14 ans tous le monde était fan des Galopa, une obsession. Quand un jour un Galopa devin fou, c'était le plus gentil du village, mais personnes ne sais pourquoi, il se mit à attaquer tous les gens qu'il croisait. Il tua deux personnes, le père de Danny et un enfant du village. Heureusement un dresseur très puissant arriva en ville, il portait un bébé dans les bras, quand il vu ce Pokémon il tentât de l'arrêter. Il utilisa tous ces Pokémon pour essayer de vaincre ce monstre, en vain. Il ne lui restait plus que son Pikachu, il décida de porter une attaque en même temps que lui. Il réussi mais tous c'est Pokémon était mort au combat. Lui aussi mourut mais avant de partir, il dit « Prenez bien soin de ma sœur, nos parent sont mort. protéger là, s'il vous plaît » ce fut ces dernier mot. Cet homme était mon frère. Après ce drame toute les personnes abandonnèrent les Galopa présent dans le village. Un ans après que j'ai appris cet histoire, tous les documents sûr cet incident furent brûler. Je décida de prouver à tous les habitant du village que mon frère n'était pas mort pour prouver que les Galopa n'était pas des Pokémon bon à abandonné. Il avait sauver le village, si il avait eu dut mal à vaincre ce Pokémon c'est qu'il était puissant, les habitants du village aurait du le reconnaître. Mais ils sont ce sont encore moins bien comporter envers les Galopa, ils les ont abandonnés.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ce Galopa ait devenue si méchant d'un coup, un Pokémon ne peux pas changer si vite.

- Moi aussi ça m'a paru bizarre alors j'ai décidé d'approfondir mes recherches, j'ai été voir la personne, la plus vielle du village. Je lui ai demander pourquoi on ne me l'avait caché et pourquoi ce Pokémon était devenu si méchant. Il ne répondit pas à ma première question, mais à la deuxième il m'expliqua que le jour avant l'accident, il avait vu le pâtissier et le brocanteur du village maltraiter ca Galopa, il m'a dit que dans ces yeux on pouvait voir de la haine, l'envie de tuer. Ils réussirent à le mettre dans une cage et le relâchèrent le lendemain, en sortant de là il était comme possédé, tu connais la suite.

- C'est vraiment triste, je suis vraiment désoler pour ton frère.

- Non, c'était un héros, je suis fière de lui et c'est pour sa que j'ai toujours aimé les Galopa. Tu sais Sacha je n'ai pas connu mon frère mais j'ai l'impression que tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Heureusement pour moi, le village à garder l'habitude de mettre un Ponyta dans les premiers Pokémon de dresseur. De plus quand j'ai eu mon Ponyta on m'a dit de me méfier, mais je sais pourquoi le prof Orgue ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Avant que je parte le sage m'a dit « Méfie toi du prof Orgue, il à enfermer Galopa pendant une semaine sans eau, ni nourriture pour faire de lui un vrai monstre. Il maltraite tous les Pokémon comme sa pour qu'il soit gentil avec leur dresseur, comme ça il se rappelle de ce qui les attends si ils n'obéis pas » pour résumer tous les Pokémon avant d'être donner à un dresseur sont enfermé pendant une semaine dans une cage sans eau, ni nourriture. Seul mon Ponyta n'a pas eu se châtiment car il ne c'est pas laisser approcher, voilà pourquoi Caninos et Malosse ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils leur arriveraient si ils perdaient le match.

- C'est vraiment un crétin qui n'a rien compris !

- Chut ! On t'a pas demander de les réveiller personne n'est au courant, et je veux que sa reste un secret d'accord ?

- Oui, mais dis moi, comment s'appelai ton frère ?

- Il s'appelai…Eiji.

- Pikachu ! Dit Pikachu.

Il était en train de réveiller Pierre et Flora car il était temps qu'il commence leur garde. Sacha aida Helen à se lever et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du chemin qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorer :

- Où allez vous ? Leur demanda Flora.

- On va…

- Faire un tours on revient, vous en faites pas, termina Helen.

- Tu devrais rester ici Helen, je te rappelle que tu es blesser, lui dit Pierre.

- Vous en faite pas je vous dit, on revient vite, les rassura Helen.

- Prenez au moins un Pokémon.

- D'accord Pierre, Pégase, tu viens, n va faire une petite ballade.

- Oui toi aussi Pikachu ! Continua Sacha.


	4. Chapter 4

Pégase se leva et se dirigea vers Helen, Pikachu lui, alla directement sur l'épaule de Sacha. Les deux dresseurs et leurs Pokémon commencèrent à marcher vers la partie encore non explorer. Sacha aidait Helen à marcher. Il lui raconta comment il avait eu son premier Pokémon, Pikachu et ces premières aventures dans le monde des Pokémon. Helen écoutais attentivement, elle imaginais très bien ce que Sacha lui racontai. Dix minutes après ils firent demi tours et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin tous prirent leur temps avant de repartir. Pierre avait encore vérifier l'état de la jambe d'Helen, elle ne s'était pas infecter mais devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Au moment de repartir Sacha, Conan et Danny se portèrent volontaires pour aider Helen à marcher, les trois garçons s'énervèrent les uns contres les autres et encore une fois, ils se disputèrent, c'était la troisième fois ce matin. Un quart d'heure après ils se mirent d'accord pour qu'ils aident Helen à marcher environ une heure chacun. Helen était très surprise que les garçons se battent pur l'aider à marcher, Conan c'était normal, Danny c'était peut être sa faute d'hier, mais Sacha ? Lui, il n'avait rien fait de spécial et Helen le connaissait à peine, elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier soir pendant leur garde, peut être que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait aider Helen. Ils reprirent la route, toujours comme éclaireur Pégase en avant pour donner la lumière dont tous avaient besoin. Danny était redevenu se garçon timide qu'il avait toujours été, au fond c'était mieux, c'est comme si il y avait eu deux Danny , l'un arrogant, sur de lui, vantard et l'autre gentil et timide. La falaise devenais de plus en plus serrer et il était maintenant difficile d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Le sol était devenu une légère pente qui se faisait quand même sentir. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à un tunnel. Le petit groupe décida de l'emprunter, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Le tunnel était long et caillouteux. Deux heures après ils débouchèrent sur une impasse, le tunnel ne menait donc nul part, comment allait t il remonter ? Ils firent demi tours et retournèrent à la voiture brûler. Pierre leur fit à manger avec ce qui restait et tous mangèrent avec angoisse, ils commençaient à croire qu'ils ne sens sortiraient pas. Après manger ils restèrent assis à penser comment remonter, ils ne pouvait pas escalader, la pente était trop raide et s'effritait facilement. Helen eu une idée :

- Je sais comment on va faire, Sacha a un Pokémon vol :Nirondelle, il suffit de lui donner une corde assez longue qu'elle accrocheras aussi haut que possible. Ainsi on pourra monter au moins sur l'étage au dessus.

- Tu veux dire là où on à retrouver Danny. Dit Conan. Sa me semble être une très bonne idée, on peut essayer. Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui ! Dirent ils en même temps.

Pierre sortis une longue corde de son sac pendant que Sacha expliquai à Nirondelle ce qu'elle devait faire. Nirondelle prit la corde et commença à voler jusqu'à l'étage du dessus, après avoir accrocher la corde à un gros rocher, Nirondelle redescendit et fit signe au groupe qu'il pouvait monter sans danger. C'est Max qui commença à monter étant le plus léger, il serait facile de savoir si la corde tiendrait. Une fois arriver, Max prit la corde et la resserra tout en la tenant pour être sûr que les autres ne courrait aucun danger. Le deuxième à monter fut Pierre qui aiderais Max à remonter le reste du groupe. Flora, Danny, Conan et Pikachu suivirent et il ne restaient plus que Sacha et Helen qui avait rentrer Pégase dans sa pokéball. Tous deux s'accrochèrent à la corde pendant que les autres commencèrent à tirés. Sacha aidait Helen à tenir debout tout en restant accrocher à la corde. Une fois les deux dernier arriver, ils recommencèrent le même manège, ils étaient enfin à la surface, quand une explosion retenti :

- Quoi qu'est que sais encore ? Demanda Max.

- As ton avis… Lui répondit Sacha l'air déconfit.

- Nous sommes de retour, dit une voix.

- Non pas aujourd'hui la Time Rocket, notre amie est blesser c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Cria Flora.

- Qui sont-ils Sacha ?

- Eux, ce sont des voleurs de Pokémon, Jessie et Jasme, des moins que rien.

- Quoi comment ça des moins que rien, espèce de sale morveux tu va me le payer ! Lui hurla Jessie. Jasme montre lui ce que nous savons faire.

Un robot sorti d'une épaisse fumer, il ressemblai à un Pikachu mais cent fois plus gros. Les joues du robot firent des étincelles et envoyèrent une forte décharge qui paralysa le groupe :

- Je ne peux plus bouger. Dit Max.

- Moi non plus. continua Flora.

- Et oui morveux cet décharge vous à paralyser et maintenant vos joli Pokémon vont venir avec nous, aller Jasme envois l'aspirateur.

- Pas si vite, moi je peux encore me battre !

- Helen tu à réussi à éviter l'attaque !

- Oui grasse à Sacha, il m'a pousser et prit l'attaque à ma place. Vous en faite pas je vais m'occuper du reste, Pégase en avant ! Ecoute c'est notre premier match alors on va assurer. Attaque morsure !

- Quoi un pauvre Ponyta Tu te moque de nous. Je vais te montrer un vrai Pokémon, en avant Seviper !

- Toi aussi Cacnea ! Dit Jasme.

- Arrêter vous ne pouvez pas, ce n'est encore qu'une débutante à un Pokémon contre deux, elle n'a aucune chance ! Cria Pierre.

- Il a raison c'est son premier match, ce n'est pas loyal ! Continua Max.

- Helen, concentre toi tu peux le faire ai confiance, on est avec toi.

- Sacha tu es dingue ! Elle ne pourra jamais sans sortir seule ! Helen fuit, court aussi vite que tu le peux.

- Non Conan, je ne fuirais pas. Seul les lâches on le courage de fuir ! On se battra jusqu'au bout, Pégase j'ai besoin de toi utilise vive attaque !

- Helen !

- Qui a t il Sacha ?

- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux le faire je sais que tu en ai capable.

- C'est bien beau de parler mais en attendant, Seviper attaque morsure !

- Cacnea, dard nuée !

- Pégase esquive et réplique avec l'attaque flammèche !

- Seviper empêche le d'esquiver, attaque étreinte !

- Pégase, Seviper ne doit pas l'approcher, attaque ruade !

- Tu es douer pour une débutante, tu ne voudrais pas te joindre au rang de la Time Rocket ? Tu à le potentiel qu'il nous faut !

- Jamais Jessie, je ne ferait jamais parti de ton équipe !

- Comme tu voudra, Seviper attaque queue poison !

- Cacnea dard nuée !

- Non, Pégase recule.

- Seviper ne la laisse pas souffler, attaque étreinte ! Même si tu t'es mis devant ton Pokémon pour prendre l'attaque ça ne suffiras pas pour gagner ce match.

- Helen…chuchota Sacha.

- Pégase est que ça va ? J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux gagner ! Attaque écrasement !

- C'est incroyable, elle arrive à gérer le combat comme une vrai pro, elle a une confiance aveugle en Pégase et elle le ressent. Dit Conan.

- Oui je le savais, elle en ai capable ! Continue Helen, tu vas y arriver ! Lui cria Sacha.

- Pégase je crois que tu es prête, je crois que tu es prête à utiliser l'attaque lance flamme, alors en avant ! Attaque lance flamme !

- J'ai compris, elle avait depuis le début l'attention d'utiliser l'attaque lance flamme. Helen a prolongé le match pour que Pégase acquière assez d'expérience et ainsi apprendre cet attaque, c'était une excellente idée, compris Pierre.

- Quoi mais c'est impossible, Seviper, attaque tunnel !

- Cacnea, armure !

- Pégase, tien toi prêt, Seviper peux surgir de n'importe où. Ah…

- Helen ! Qu'est que tu as ? lui demanda Sacha.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et est à bout de force, elle ne tiendra plus longtemps, il faut qu'elle en finisse et vite ! Lui répondit Pierre.

- L'attaque de leur Pikachu commence à s'estomper.

- Oui tu à raison Sacha, lui dit Flora.

- Miaouss, envoi leur une nouvelle décharge ! Je vais en finir avec la débutante.

- Compris Jessie.

- Seviper maintenant !

- Attention Pégase ! Saute et réplique avec l'attaque écrasement ! C'est quoi ce chat qui parle ?

- Il fait parti de la Time Rocket, on va faire un marcher si tu rejoins la Time Rocket, Miaouss sera à toi, qu'en pense tu ?

- Eh ! Jessie, ça va pas, je suis pas à vendre !

- Tais toi et paralyse les morveux avant qu'ils puissent esquiver ! Alors tu es d'accord pour te joindre à nous.

- Dans tes rêves ! Lance une vive attaque !

- Tu m'oublie, en avant Cacnea attaque dard nuée !

- Pégase ! A droite, fais attention !

- Prêt Jessie l'énergie est charger !

- Parfait Miaouss aller envoi la décharge !

- Non pas question, Pégase à mon signale tu utiliseras lance flamme sur le robot !

- Helen ne temps fait pas pour nous ! Occupe toi de ton combat ! Lui dit Sacha.

- Attention les joue du robot envoie à nouveau des décharge ! Cria Max.

- Maintenant Pégase, bloque leur attaque avec lance flamme !

- Seviper attaque queue poison !

- Trop tard !

- Non, Jessie, les commandes ne répondent plus !

- On arrive Miaouss, Jasme, viens vite !

- Oui Jessie !

- On est libre ! Pikachu en avant ! Helen on termine le travaille ensemble ?

- D'accord, Pégase, lance flamme !

- Pikachu, fatal foudre !

- Oh non, notre plan était pourtant parfait ! Dit Jessie, tout en s'envolant vers d'autre cieux.

- On a réussi, Helen ! On est les meilleurs ! Tu as était…Helen ? Helen qu'est qui t'arrive ?


	5. Chapter 5

Helen était allongé par terre et respirait difficilement. Sacha mit sa tête sur ces genoux, pour la redresser légèrement. L'attaque queue poison commençai à se faire ressentir, Helen respirait de moins en moins bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son Pokémon, elle trouvait encore la force de parler pour féliciter Pégase, qui, il était vrai avait fais un très beau match. Sacha avait perdu son enthousiasme et maintenant il était presque affolé. Le bras d'Helen était légèrement gonflé et rouge à cause de l'attaque de Seviper. Sacha repensa à ce que Helen lui avait dit hier, l'histoire de son village, il se retourna alors vers Pégase. Celle ci c'était approcher de lui et avait baissé la tête pour regarder sa dresseuse, une lumière entoura alors Pégase, elle évoluait. Personne ne loupait une miette de ce spectacle. A la fin de son évolution, tous le monde sauf Helen et Sacha furent surpris que ce Galopa ai des ailes. Helen le savait, ce Galopa était l'élus, ce serait elle qui contrôlerai l'eau, l'électricité, la lave, la glace, l'air et bien sûr le feu. Pégase avait fier allure comme ça, une corne avait pousser sur son front, c'est ailes était majestueuse. Helen approcha la main de Pégase, elle avança alors son encolure et Helen put enfin touché son Pokémon qui avait confiance en sa dresseuse. Pour Pégase et Helen la complicité régnait, elles serais à l'avenir les meilleures amies du monde. cet instant fut de courte durée, la main d'Helen tomba. Pierre mis sa main sur le front d'Helen, il était chaud, elle avait beaucoup de fièvre et il fallait vite l'emmener en ville pour le soigner. Pégase pointa sa corne sur la blessure d'Helen, le sang présent commençait à disparaître, Pierre enleva la bande, la blessure avait disparu ! Pégase remonta vers la blessure que lui avait infligé Seviper, elle aussi disparu progressivement. La respiration d'Helen se régulait et bientôt redevint normal, sa fièvre avait complètement disparut. Helen serait complètement rétabli à son réveil. Sacha la prit sur son dos et ils commencèrent à se retourner dans la direction de Mew quand ils virent le trou qu'avait fais la voiture, impossible de traverser. Pégase s'avança et utilisa une attaque à base de lave, ces flammes devinrent alors de la lave. Elle continua avec ne attaque pistolet à eau et la lave devint eau. Pégase venait de construire un pont en quelque minutes. Le groupe traversa sans problème, ils se mirent à marcher en direction de Mew où ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Sacha avait insister pour porter Helen durant tous le voyage. Elle dormait paisiblement, la respiration régulière, surveiller de près pas Pégase, Conan et Sacha. Conan les menât au centre Pokémon de la ville où se trouvait l'infirmière et l'agent Jenny qui parlait l'air triste. Les nouveaux arrivant attirèrent les deux jeunes femmes, l'agent Jenny se précipita alors vers eux l'air abasourdis :

- Vous êtes vivant. Comment avez vous fait pour remonter ? C'est un vrai miracle ! Je dois absolument en référer au maire que finalement vous avez pus vous en sortir.

Elle remarqua alors Helen sur le dos de Sacha :

- Que c'est t il passer, elle est blesser ?

- Non, elle a seulement besoin de repos, ces dernier jour on été très mouvementés pour elle. Infirmière auriez des lits de libre pour nous cet nuit ? Demanda Sacha.

- Oui bien sûr, vous êtes sept donc deux chambres de quatre lits suffirons. J'ai justement une chambre de libre et une autres où il n'y a qu'un dresseur sa vous ira ?

- Oui merci.

- Ce sont les chambres 29 et 30 au troisième étage.

- Merci infirmière.

Conan, Danny, Flora, Max et Sacha qui portais toujours Helen montèrent pendant que Pierre s'occupait de faire soigner tous les Pokémon. les dresseurs se répartirent dans les chambres, Conan, Flora, Sacha et Helen dans la première et Pierre, Max et Danny dans la deuxième. Les lits étaient comme d'habitude superposé, Sacha installa Helen en bas à droite et posa ces affaires à côté d'elles. Conan décida d'être juste en haut à gauche pour garder un œil sûr Helen. Flora s'installa juste en haut à droite. Quand à Sacha il serait en bas à gauche, la chambre 29 était à présent pleine. Dans la chambre 30 Max avait pris le lit du haut à gauche, Danny celui du haut à droite ce qui laissai à Pierre le lit du bas à gauche vu que le dresseur encore inconnu c'était installer en bas à droite. Max avait prit les affaires de Pierre qu'il déposa sur le lit de celui ci. Puits Danny et Max se rendirent dans la chambre d'à côté où tous le monde c'était regrouper. Ils parlaient du match qu'avait livré Helen, tous était très étonner qu'une débutante est réussi à battre la Time Rocket à un Pokémon contre deux. Conan expliqua qu'Helen avait appris à nourrir, soigner, capturer et combattre avec les Pokémon, mais il précisa que c'est jeux était très primaire et donc qui l'y était difficile d'y apprendre quelque chose. Pierre arriva dans la chambre et donna leurs Pokémon à chaque dresseurs, Conan et Danny sortirent Malosse et Caninos de leur pokéball, heureux de constater qu'ils étaient totalement remis. Les deux Pokémon était à présent en train de joué avec Pikachu, en oubliant ce qui c'était passer précédemment. Pierre tandis une pokéball à Sacha :

- Mais Pierre, tu m'a déjà rendu tous mes Pokémon.

- Oui, je sais, mais je crois que tu devrait garder Pégase.

- Ah, oui le Pokémon d'Helen…

- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Conan.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que ces deux là s'entende vraiment bien.

- Qu'est que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien de spécial. A part que tu est toujours avec elle.

- Et alors, ça ne veux rien dire, c'est simplement pour l'aider.

- Bon d'accord, disons que j'ai rien dit.

Peut après, tous les dresseurs descendirent et se répartirent en deux groupe pour visiter la ville et faire des provision. Le premier groupe était composé de Danny, Flora et Pierre, le deuxième était former du reste du groupe. Les deux groupes devait faire le tour de la ville, mais Conan et Sacha s'inquiétait trop de l'état de santé d'Helen. Ils partirent donc de leur groupe et rentrèrent au centre Pokémon, laissant Max seul. Il décida donc de rejoindre le premier groupe. Pendant ce temps Sacha et Conan était arriver au centre Pokémon, ils étaient tous deux essouffler car ils avaient courus tous le long du trajet. Ils prirent tous deux une chaise et commencèrent à discuter en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Helen. Dans la ville le groupe continuais de découvrir les boutiques. Danny s'arrêta, il reconnu le père d'Helen qui s'approchait de lui :

- Bonjour Danny, alors comment vas-tu ?

- Je…Je vais très bien. Dit-il.

- Tu t'es fait des amis je vois.

- Oui, bonjour je m'appelle Flora.

- Moi, c'est Max, son petit frère.

- Eh moi c'est Pierre.

- Bonjour les enfants, Danny, Conan et Helen ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Eh bien c'est que…en faite ils étaient tous deux fatiguer, ils sont au centre Pokémon et dorment, ils ne vaut mieux pas les déranger.

Flora essaya de dire quelque chose mais Danny lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, elle compris qu'elle ne devait pas dire la vérité :

- Quoi, seulement tous les deux ?

- Non il y a aussi un de nos ami, ne vous en faite pas ils sont en sécurité.

- Oui je sais, mais je devais ramené Helen au village. Elle a dus avoir si peur cette nuit, heureusement que vous étiez là les garçons. Temps pis, je crois que je vais la ramener pendant qu'elle dort. Vous voulez bien me montrer la direction du centre Pokémon, je vais aller chercher la voiture et je là ramènerais au village.

Cet fois ce fut Pierre qui essaya de revendiquer mais encore une fois Danny lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se taire :

- Le seul problème, c'est le Pokémon qu'elle a prit, je ne peux pas le ramener au village, les habitants ne voudrons jamais le garder, bon et bien je vais aller chercher son Pokémon et le vendre au premier passent qui seras intéresser. Je n'est que cet solution.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas vendre son Pokémon elle y tiens énormément ! Dit Danny qui ne put se retenir.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix et puis c'est un simple Pokémon, si elle veut je lui achèterais un Bulbizarre. Et maintenant je vais chercher la voiture.

Le père d'Helen parti, le groupe se mit alors à courir en direction du centre Pokémon. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et expliquèrent rapidement le problème. Le groupe mit au point un plan. Danny et Conan distrairaient le père d'Helen. Max, Pierre, Flora ferait semblant de chercher dans tous le centre Pokémon et même dans la ville pendant que Sacha se cacherait avec Helen pour qu'il ne là trouve pas. Il fallait faire vite, Conan, Danny, Flora, Max et Pierre attendais dehors. Sacha lui prit Helen sur ces épaules et disparu dans le couloirs, il décida de monter au dernier étage. En bas le père d'Helen arrivais, il éteignit le moteur de sa voiture et descendis. Conan et Danny s'approchèrent de lui :

- Bonjour monsieur, comment allez vous ? Lui demanda Conan.

- Bien et toi ? Tu es réveiller, et Helen ?

- Oui, je vais bien, Helen est… en faite quand je me suis réveiller elle n'était plus là.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas on vas la retrouver, elle ne dois pas être parti loin. Lui dit Flora.

- J'espère, je n'ai qu'une heure pour la ramener.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Conan, intriguer.

- J'ai promis à ça mère que si je ne la ramenait pas avant 12h00 ça voudrait dire qu'elle pourrait continuer son voyage si vous préférer ça voudrait dire qu'elle en ai capable.


	6. Chapter 6

Tous le groupe s'échangea un regard, il ne retrouveras jamais Helen avant 12h00, ils en était tous sûr, ils s'amuserais comme des fous. Ils commencèrent à faire des groupe : trois. Le groupe un composé de Flora et Pierre rechercherais dans toute la ville. Dans le deuxièmes groupe il n'y avait que Max qui chercherais dans le centre Pokémon pendant que le troisième groupe attendrais devant le centre Pokémon au cas où elle voudrait sortir ou rentrer. Flora et Pierre prirent tous leur temps car de toute façon, ils savaient que Sacha et Helen était rester au centre Pokémon. Max lui avait parler de leur plan à l'infirmière Joëlle, elle trouva ce plan très réfléchi et promis de mettre le groupe trois sur une fausse piste si jamais il venait demander de l'aide. Max la remercia et commença à monter les étage en prenant son temps dans les couloirs. Au bout d'une heure les groupes un et deux rentrèrent à la voiture pour dire bien sûr qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouver. Son père était déçu, il remonta dans sa voiture et reparti en direction de Galopa en remerciant les jeunes de l'avoir aider. Une fois que la voiture eu disparu tous sautèrent de joie, Helen resterait avec Conan et Danny car maintenant ils avaient bien l'attention de continuer la route ensemble. Ils rentrèrent dans le centre Pokémon, heureux que leur plan est marcher et commencèrent à chercher Sacha. Ils savaient qu'il était au dernier étage, ils prirent donc l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage où Max n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller. Il le retrouvèrent rapidement dans un coin du couloir. Helen, Pikachu et lui dormaient paisiblement, pour lui aussi ces dernier jours avait été mouvementé et il avait bien besoin de repos :

- Et après il me dit qu'il n'y à rien entre lui et elle…

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser dormir pour le moment, ajouta Flora.

Flora prit Pikachu dans ces bras et commença à descendre les escalier. Pierre mit Sacha sur ces épaules et attendis Conan qui portait Helen, puis tous descendirent jusqu'au troisième étage. Max ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il laissa entrer Pierre et Conan. Le temps de descendre, Pikachu c'était réveiller et était maintenant percher sur l'épaule de Flora. Max referma la porte derrière lui, il fit attention de ne pas la verrouiller. Le petit groupe descendis et alla manger au restaurant de la ville, l'ambiance devenait familial. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir l'arène Pokémon où Danny, Conan, Helen et Sacha affronteraient le champions de la ville de Mew. Elle était située à la fin de la ville, Pierre fit remarquer que Sacha n'avait pas parler de décrocher un badge hier, ce qui était très étonnant :

- D'habitude il ne pense qu'a ça, mais il n'en à pas beaucoup parler hier et encore moins aujourd'hui.

- Oui c'est vrai mais en faite je ne lui ai pas dit qu'à Mew il y avait une arène Pokémon, lui répondit Max.

Le groupe arriva enfin devant l'arène, elle était entourer d'eau, il était facile de deviner qu'elle type de Pokémon le champion utilisais. Un écriteau était positionner devant la piscine qui entourais l'arène. « Si vous voulez affronter le champions de cette arène, il vous faudra traverser à la nage… » Les dresseurs devraient donc nager pour atteindre l'arène. Le groupe reparti, il découvrit un parc où des jeunes dresseurs se battaient et où l'on pouvait capturer les Pokémon sauvage dans une parcelle laisser a l'abandon. Conan et Danny n'avait qu'un Pokémon feu chacun, il devait en capturer d'un autre type si il voulait battre le champion de l'arène, ils se mirent donc en chasse, c'est Conan qui captura le premier un Pokémon c'était un Papillusion qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver. Danny lui aussi eu de la chance, un Charmillon était encore plus rare qu'un Papillusion. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à capturer des Pokémon. A la fin de la journée Conan avait capturer un Posipi et un Pichu, quand à Danny lui avait capturer un Négapi et un Roucool. Ils étaient assez content d'eux. Le groupe retourna au centre Pokémon où Conan et Danny donnèrent tous leur Pokémon pour qu'ils se repose. Ils restèrent en bas à parler avec l'infirmière Joëlle, puits ils montèrent dans la chambre 29 voir si tout allait bien. Sacha c'était réveiller et rendormi car il était à présent sur une chaise devant Helen à la veiller. Max, Danny et Pierre allèrent dans la chambre 30 pour voir si le dresseur encore inconnu était arriver. Il était là mais le dresseur inconnu n'était pas si inconnu que ça :

- Ondine qu'est que tu fait là ? Lui demanda Pierre.

- Je dois aller au village de Galopa pour rencontrer le prof Orgue, il doit me donner un Pokémon que mes sœur on voulu m'offrir. Et vous alors qu'est que vous faite là ?

- Sacha comme tu le sais recherche toujours des badges et il se trouve qu'ici il y a une arène Pokémon.

- Il a déjà dut gagner son badge.

- Non, il ne sais même pas qu'il y a une arène en ville. Au faite tu ne connais pas Danny. C'est un nouveaux dresseur, il a commencer son voyage il y a deux jour et il se trouve qu'il vient de Galopa.

- Salut moi c'est Ondine, j'ai longtemps voyager avec Pierre et Sacha tu sais, d'ailleurs en parlant de Sacha où est il, je ne vois pas n'ont plus ta sœur Max, ni Pikachu.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle est avec Sacha et Pikachu dans la chambre 29, lui répondit Max.

- Vous êtes combien pour prendre deux chambres ?

- En faite il n'y a pas que Danny qui soit avec nous, il y en a deux autres : Conan et Helen. Ils sont avec Sacha et Flora dans l'autre chambre.

- Oui, eux aussi ce sont des jeunes dresseurs, ils viennent tous comme Danny du village de Galopa, continua Max.

- Super, j'espère que vous voudraient bien venir avec moi au village de Galopa je ne connais pas la direction.

- Oui pourquoi pas. Mais je ne sais pas si Helen viendra, elle n'a sûrement pas envie de retourner à Galopa.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on m'a dit que c'était un très beau village. Oh s'il te plaît venez avec moi, je ne connais personne dans ce village, et puits sa vous laisseras le temps de vous entraîner pour l'arène de Mew.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… soutint Danny.

- J'ai une idée, si tu veux savoir si ton amie viendra, il suffit de lui demander, allez venez !

- Non, attend…Lui dit Max.

Ondine entra dans la chambre 29, Flora la reconnu tout de suite et lui expliqua la situation. Conan se présenta, Max, Pierre et Danny les avaient rejoints. Flora réveilla Sacha, surpris de voir Ondine ici. Laissant Helen dans la chambre, ils redescendirent pour parler tranquillement. Ondine leur expliqua ce pourquoi elle était venus à Mew. Elle demanda comment était le village de Galopa à Danny et Conan, impatiente d'y être. Le groupe ne vit pas le temps passer, ils montèrent se coucher à 10h30. Le lendemain, Helen se réveillât en première et descendit aussitôt sans prendre le temps de petit déjeuner pour aller faire une ballade dans la ville, elle voulait voir au plus vite l'arène de Mew et elle ne fut pas déçu en y arrivant. Peu après elle retourna au centre Pokémon. Sacha, Pierre et Ondine était réveiller et furent heureux de voir Helen en parfaite santé. Sacha redonna Pégase à Helen qui là sorti tous de suite de sa pokéball. Curieusement Pégase sorti et se mit à faire la tête. Helen ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais elle s'aperçut que Pégase se crispa quand elle sorti sa pokéball. Helen compris que Pégase n'aimait pas rester dans une pokéball et lui promit qu'à l'avenir Pégase voyagerait à ces côté et plus jamais dans une pokéball, ce qui mit Pégase dans une joie folle. Ondine demanda à Helen si elle était d'accord pour les accompagner à son village. Au grand étonnement de tous Helen fut d'accord et il partir dès que les derniers eurent prit leur petit déjeuner. Helen attendait les derniers dehors avec Pégase. Quand Conan sorti, il courut aussitôt sûr Helen et la serra dans ces bras :

- Calme Conan, tu m'étouffe !

- Tu es déjà réveiller, tu t'es vite remis. Je suis super content.

- Oui mais tous ça c'est grâce à Pégase. Bon et s'y on y allait on pourrait peut-être arriver avant la nuit si on se dépêche.

- Tu as l'air presser de revenir à Galopa, lui dit Sacha.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai hâte de montré Pégase au habitant du village, il ne croyais pas beaucoup à la légende de e Galopa. Ils seront très surpris et peut-être qu'ils changerons d'avis sûr les Galopa du moins je l'espère.


	7. Chapter 7

Le groupe commença alors à marcher en direction de Galopa tous très heureux de cet belle journée. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger en plaine forêt, ce qui déplus fortement à Ondine, elle détestait les Pokémon insectes. Tous profitèrent de cet posent pour s'occuper de leurs Pokémon, ceci jouèrent les uns avec les autres, comme si ils se retrouvaient après des années, Pégase avait toujours du mal à aller vers les autres mais commençait quand même à être plus décontracter. Helen et Sacha remarquèrent les nouveaux Pokémon de Danny et Conan que les deux dresseurs avait capturer la journée d'avant. Pierre prépara à manger pour tous le groupe avec tous les fruits que Conan et Helen avait trouver. Après manger, ils rangèrent et repartirent toujours heureux. Le trajet leurs semblant un peu trop monotone ils décidèrent de faire des courses, à cloche pied, à reculons… Tout en s'amusant, ils avançaient beaucoup plus vite et arrivèrent bien avant la nuit à Galopa. Ondine, Pierre, Flora, Max, Pikachu et Sacha furent enchanter de la beauté de ce village, des fleurs recouvrait la totalité des maisons jusqu'au portes, qui on aurait dit n'était fais que de plantes enchevêtrer les unes dans les autres. Il n'y avait ni barrières, n'y grillage, tout le monde y était libre de vagabonder. On pouvait voir au milieu du village une fontaine sculpté en forme de Galopa qui avait l'air entretenue. Helen décida de demander à Pégase de rester à l'entrer du village, le temps de convaincre les habitants de là laisser entrer ou au pire de demander le passe au maire conçu pour les Galopa entrant dans la ville. Ils avancèrent donc vers le centre du village où des enfants jouait accompagné de leurs parents qui bavardait les uns avec les autres. Les adultes étaient tellement pris part leurs discussions qu'il ne virent pas un des petits tomber, le groupe de dresseur se dirigea vers lui, Helen le releva :

- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal Ios ? Lui demanda Helen.

- Non, ça va merci.

- Helen, tu es revenus et ton Pokémon, il est toujours avec toi ? C'est qui tous ces gens Lui demanda un des enfants qui c'était approcher.

- Non, elle n'est pas avec moi, laisser moi vous présentés Ondine, Pierre, Max, Flora, Sacha et Pikachu. Les amis, je vous présentes Ios, Ray, Sword et la dernières Mistigri.

- Salut les enfants, dites vous savez où est le maire ? On aurait besoin de lui parler, leur demanda Conan.

- Non, on en a aucune idée, lui répondit Mistigri.

- Ils nous restent plus qu'à chercher, merci les enfants.

- Helen, attend, pourquoi tu n'as plus ton Ponyta.

- Je t'ai simplement dit que mon Pokémon n'était pas avec moi, mais pas que je l'ai abandonner. Elle est à l'entrer du village, elle attend que j'obtienne le passe pour là laisser entrer.

- Et il ne t'as pas apporter des malheurs ?

- Non, justement elle m'a apporté des amis. Si vous voulez, je vous emmènerais la voir, si jamais je n'obtenais pas le passe. Ca seras notre petit secret, vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui !

Le groupe d'enfants fis demi-tours et retourna prêt de leurs parents. Les dresseurs eux continuèrent à chercher dans le village, jusqu'à arriver à leurs objectifs : le maire. Helen lui demanda le passe pour laisser entrer Pégase mais il fallait d'abord que le maire vérifie si elle était sans danger pour le village. Le maire fut surpris de constater que Pégase était le Galopa de la légende, on aurait même dit que cela le rassurait de voir un Galopa comme celui-ci. Le maire demanda quand même à Helen de garder Pégase prêt d'elle pour plus de sécurité et de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Pégase n'aimait pas beaucoup être dans le village, tous les habitants s'écartais à sa vu ou changeais de direction, elle restai très prêt d'Helen, légèrement en retraits. Le groupe retourna au centre du village où les enfants jouaient toujours, leurs parents toujours dans leur discussion n'avait même pas remarquer le Pokémon que tous détestais. Les enfants eux le virent tous de suite et coururent en direction du groupe de dresseurs. Ils étaient très impressionner par la beauté du Pokémon, pour eux l'instant était magique, il n'avait jamais vu de Pokémon comme celui là :

- Il est trop beau, mais il a pas changer depuis la dernière fois ?

- Si, elle a évoluer, c'est normal, tous les Pokémon évolue.

- Trop cool ! Dit on peut monter dessus, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne sais pas, quand dit tu Pégase ? Tu veux bien les laisser monter sur ton dos quelque instant ?

Pégase baisse la tête et la releva pour approuva en poussant un petit hennissement de joie. Elle était heureuse que même dans ce village qui pourtant déteste les Galopa ont l'admire.

- Merci Pégase. C'est d'accord, mais pas longtemps et pas un mot à vos parent.

- Helen, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, si leurs parents les voyait sur Pégase ? J'ai confiance en Pégase depuis ce qui ces passer mais les habitants eux se fichent qu'elle t'ai sauver la vie ou pas. Pour eux c'est toujours un Galopa.

- Oui je sais, on seras très discret mais regarde ils tellement envie de monter sur Pégase.

- On vous promet de ne rien dire, s'il te plaît, laisse nous le monter quelque minute.

Helen et Conan prirent Mistigri et Ios et les hissèrent sur le dos de Pégase. Helen se mit devant elle et lui demanda d'avancer doucement, ils firent le tours du groupe qui regardait les enfants très contents d'être la haut. Une fois Pégase arrêter Mistigri et Ios se lésèrent glisser sur le dos de Pégase pour atterrir doucement sur le sol. Pégase toujours très calme regardait Helen et Conan qui à hissaient les nouveaux passagers, elle commença à marcher derrière Helen en prenant soin d'avoir une démarche agréable. Elle refit le tours du groupe et s'arrêta pour que les enfants descendent, il était temps car leurs parent c'étaient levé et appelais leurs enfants respectifs, tous se dirent en revoir et se dispersèrent, seul le groupe de voyageurs restèrent sur place jusqu'à ce que Helen propose de leurs faire découvrir ce petit village et toute les impasse qu'il contenait. Helen les emmena d'abord à tous les magasins et tous les petit bar que l'on pouvait trouver ici. Elle les emmena ensuite dans toute les petites ruelles ou impasse jusqu'à tomber sur un couple qui s'embrassait et se serais tendrement. Ondine cacha les yeux de Sacha et Flora ceux de son petit frère, les deux tourtereaux n'avait toujours pas remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus tous seul :

- Eh bien Solène, tu brûlerais pas un tous petit peu les étapes avec ton Heiji ?

- Ah, tien Helen, ça faisait longtemps, comment tu savais que tu nous trouverais là, on pensais pas te revoir avant longtemps on… on passaient le temps.

- Primo je ne vous cherchais pas, deuxio ce village est aussi le miens.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Alors pourquoi tu es revenue, tu arrête déjà ton voyage.

- Euh, je crois que je vais vous laisser les filles, on se voit demain ma puce.

- Stop, attend deux seconde Heiji tu ne doit pas être si pressé, il y a pas de train dans les environs. Tu ne veut pas que l'on s'explique.

- Ah tiens, salut Conan ça va ? Dit Heiji mal à l'aise.

- Moi oui, mais toi ça va peut-être aller moins bien dans quelque temps.

- Dis donc Conan, je ne sors plus avec toi depuis plus d'un mois, alors lâche-le tu veux. Et si je me trompe pas c'est Helen qui t'intéresse en ce moment pas vrai, tu sais la seule fille du village avec qui tu n'es jamais sorti.

- Merci Solène c'est gentil d'essayer de me caser, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête, lui murmura Helen.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas Heiji et moi on va rentrer cher moi et on va…

- Discuter, oui on va discuter à une table de… de Pokémon.

- Discuter à une table ou sûr une table ? Et je pense pas non plus que se soit de Pokémon votre discussion.

- Conan ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! lui cria Helen, les nerf à fleurs de peau.

- Ok Ok, alors amuser vous bien…

Peu après cet incident Helen emmena tous le monde chez elle, ces parent furent très surpris de voir leur fille rentrer d'elle même, mais en voyant Pégase leur minent changea du tout au tout. Ils comprirent qu'elle ne resterait que très peu de temps et qu'ils serait contraint de laisser entrer Pégase cher eux. La mère d'Helen ne pouvant n'héberger qu'une seul personne en raison du manque de place, elle appela les parents de Conan et Danny pour leurs demander si elle pouvait en prendre deux chacune, celle-ci acceptèrent. Le groupe fut réparti dans trois maisons, Max et Pierre iraient cher Conan, pendant que les deux fille iraient cher Danny, quand à Sacha il resterait cher Helen pour la nuit. Il dormirait dans sa chambre avec elle. Conan, Danny et leurs invités partirent à la tombée de la nuit. Cher Helen, sa mère avait préparer un repas pour quatre personnes : pizza pour tous le monde. Néanmoins les parents d'Helen n'arrivaient pas à détourner leurs attention de Pégase :

- Je me demande pourquoi tu as reçus le Pokémon de la légende. Il a évoluer si vite en cinq jours à peine, il a l'air fort…dit le père d'Helen. Tu lui a donner un nom, pourquoi ne le laisse tu pas dans sa pokéball ?

- Oui, je l'ai appeler Pégase. Elle n'aime pas rester dans une pokéball alors elle voyage à mes côté. Dis donc, tu à l'air de t'y intéresser.

- Disons que j'aimerais en connaître beaucoup plus sûr ce Pokémon de légende qui dors cher moi. Helen, ta mère et moi avons convaincu tous les habitants du village d'enlevé la statue Galopa que tu entretenais jusqu'à maintenant, nous les avons aussi convaincu de changer le nom du village, nous l'appellerons Léviator.

- Comment pouvez-vous changer le nom de ce village comme ça, et cette statut elle représente la mémoire du village, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Dit Helen hors d'elle.

- C'est comme ça, tu ne peut pas aller contre la volonté de tes parents et de tous les habitants. Tu es la seule dans le village à aimer c'est stupide Pokémon.

- Mes parents ? Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, je sais ce qui c'est passé ici il y a 14 ans, mais je suis sûr que vous vous ne connaissez pas ce qui est vraiment arriver à ce Galopa, et bien moi je vais vous le dire. Pendant une semaine il a été enfermé sans eau, ni nourriture, maltraiter par le prof Orgue, le pâtissier et le brocanteur. Ce Pokémon à force de mauvais traitement est devenus fous, je vais aussi vous en sûr autres choses sûr le prof Orgue, avant de donner un Pokémon à un dresseur, il l'enferme pendant une semaine sans eau, ni nourriture pour lui faire comprendre que si jamais il perdait un match ou qu'il se comportais mal avec son dresseur c'est ce qui lui arriverais.

- Helen, enfin ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est vrai d'accord nous ne somme pas tes vrai parent, on aurait du te le dire plus tôt. Mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, l'enfant qui a était tué se jour là et bien c'était notre enfant… Il c'est piétiner par son Pokémon préférer, et ce n'est nullement la faute du prof Orgue ou de qui que se soit. C'est à cause de ce Galopa qui…

- Tu les défends ? Comment peux-tu défendre des personne qui ont causées tant de problème ? Tu dis que c'est à cause de ce Galopa qui c'est fait maltraiter, alors que lui ne demandait rien à personne !

- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont rien fait, tu cherches des excuses à un Pokémon de bas étage.

Pégase se leva, elle avait l'air furieuse prêt à se battre. Sacha lui, aussi c'était levé, il n'appréciai pas du tous que l'on insulte un Pokémon, mais il restait quand même silencieux attendant la suite des événement :

- Non, stop Pégase il n'en vaut pas la peine, en fait tu es comme tous les autres, un abruti qui n'a rien compris, tu es misérable ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as abandonnés tes rêve que je dois abandonner les miens ! Je connais quelqu'un qui peut te confirmer ce que je viens de te dire le sage du village, mais je suppose que lui aussi tu ne le croiras pas ! Je vous déteste tous, vous n'êtes que des minables qui ne comprenais rien au monde des Pokémon.


	8. Chapter 8

Helen folle de rage, grimpa les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pus et se réfugia dans sa chambre avec Pégase qui avait réussi à la suivre dans les escaliers. Sacha quand à lui était resté sur place, pensant à la douleur que pouvait ressentir Helen en se moment, il avait la même dans le cœur. Il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer que l'on puisse détester un Pokémon à ce point :

- Je suis désoler pour se qui vient de ce passer Sacha, c'est la première fois qu'elle et son père se confronte si violemment, lui dit la mère d'Helen.

- Non ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller cher Conan ou Danny pour passer la nuit, je pense que tu seras plus au calme. Helen à un caractère très difficile et n'aime pas beaucoup les humains, à part bien sûr ces amis, pour eux, elle serait prête à y laisser sa vie.

- Elle n'a pas si mauvais caractère que sa, un peu têtu c'est vrai mais elle est courageuse, et surtout comme vous l'avez dit elle n'a pas peur de mourir pour ces amis, je pense que ces une qualité que tous le monde devrait avoir. J'aimerais rester cette nuit, si je monte lui parlé peut-être qu'elle m'écouteras.

- J'aurais bien aimer, tu es très gentil et ces la première fois que je vois Helen faire confiance aussi rapidement à quelqu'un mais je doute que sa suffise à la calmée. Tu peux toujours essayer…

Sacha monta prudemment les escaliers, il traversa le couloir et se dirigea sur une porte ou un cheval blanc était accrocher. Il entrouvrit la porte, Helen était la tête appuyer sur Pégase, qui elle couché restais tranquillement sans bouger attendant que sa dresseuse se relève. Sacha entra, Helen et Pégase ne l'avais toujours pas remarquer, il s'arrêta juste derrière Helen :

- Helen. Dit-il en chuchotant.

Helen et Pégase se retournèrent surprise de voir Sacha dans la pièce. Helen se leva et prit Sacha dans les bras, elle avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ces larmes. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, Sacha ne s'avait pas quoi dire, il comprenait parfaitement ce que Helen pouvait ressentir, que ferait-il si du jour au lendemain si son village changeais de nom et ce mettais à détester les Pikachu ? Il serait sûrement fous de rage et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait à tous prit aider Helen. Celle-ci lâcha enfin Sacha, elle restais toujours tête basse :

- Désolé Sacha, je suis un peu déboussoler c'est dernier temps…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend c'est normal, tu veux qu'on parle ?

- Oui, mais pas ici. Si on faisait un tour, allons faire une petite ballade. Viens Pégase !

Helen avait pratiquement retrouvée toute sa bonne humeur, elle voulait sauver la statut et le nom de son village. Sacha, Helen et leurs Pokémon sortir rapidement sans dire un mot aux parents de Helen qui regardait les deux dresseurs s'en aller sens même leur prêter attention. Les deux dresseurs coururent jusqu'à la statut, le calme y régnais :

- Bon et maintenant, explique ce qu'on peut faire cette statut et le nom de ton village, tu n'a pas une idée ?

- Tu sais, cette statut renferme bien des mystères, on dit que chaque couple venant ici la nuit tomber, ce fait attaquer par cette statut. Elle a été fait à la mort de mon frère pour récompenser son acte, elle représente le Galopa enrager. Certain pense que l'âme de ce Galopa se serait réfugier dans cette statut. Qu'en pense tu ?

- Je pense qu'il y à beaucoup de légende dans votre village, comment veux-tu qu'une statut de comme celle-ci bougent, c'est impossible.

- Alors ne dit jamais ton impression à Conan.

- Pourquoi ? Il y crois lui ?

- Oui est pas qu'un peu, il dit qu'il l'a vus ruer plus d'une fois quand il était avec une fille. Il a une cicatrice en forme de sabot sur l'épaule, il dit que c'est la statut qui l'a attaquer. Enfin après, il faut trouver un moyen que le nom du village reste comme il est et que la statut reste à sa place.

- Demandons aux autres ils pourront peut-être nous aider.

- Mais oui, Sacha tu es un génie, aller vient monte ! Pégase direction la maison de Conan.

Sacha et Helen montèrent tous deux sur Pégase qui s'envola aussitôt. Helen la guida cher Conan, ils atterrirent en douceur sur le toit. Le velux de Conan laissait percevoir de la lumière. Sacha toqua sur la vitre, Conan vint lui ouvrir. Une petite discussion s'en suivi d'en laquelle Sacha et Helen racontait toute l'histoire en oubliant bien sûr de préciser la parti où Helen avait annoncer à ces parents qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur son passer et que la statut représentais le combat de son frère. Une fois terminer se petit récit, ils regardèrent Pierre, Max et Conan en attente d'une réponse :

- Je veux bien aider pour le nom du village mais pour se qui est de cette statut ne conter pas sur moi, dit Conan.

- Et pourquoi ? Lui demanda Max.

- Cette statut en maudite je me rappelle très bien le soir où elle m'a attaquer.

- Une statut qui attaque ? Arrête, tu as peur de sortir la nuit, c'est ça ?

- Non pas du tout, je te dis qu'elle est maudite, quand un couple vient la nuit prêt de cette statut il se fait attaquer, regarde tu crois que je l'invente ?

Conan montra son épaule à Max et aux autres, dessus une cicatrice en forme de sabot se distinguait nettement.

- T'es sûr que je l'invente, cette statue est horrible. Enfin après, on doit aller chercher Danny et les filles si on veut faire quelque chose.

Pégase créa un wagon pour permettre à Conan, Pierre et Max de suivre, quand à Sacha et Helen, ils monteraient sur Pégase. Son vole était majestueux et ils arrivèrent très vite à la maison de Danny. Pégase se posa sur le toit. Danny intrigué par le bruit ouvrit sa fenêtre et se retrouva en face de Conan qui lui expliqua rapidement ce pourquoi ils étaient venu. Danny, Flora et Ondine acceptèrent d'aider à préserver le nom et la statue du village. Tous se rendirent discrètement à la statue. On commençait à voir de la mousse s'y installé :

- Bon et maintenant, vous l'avez vu votre statue, c'est bon on peu partir. J'aimerais qu'on aille ailleurs pour parler, je n'aime pas trouver prêt d'elle la nuit.

- Conan, est que tu vois un couple dans les parages ? C'est toi même qui nous à dit qu'elle t'avais attaquer alors que tu était avec un fille. On ne craint rien pour l'instant, dit Helen.

- Bon d'accord. Tu voulais nous parler, tu as une idée pour sauver le nom du village et la statue ?

- Non, pas la moindre.

- Il faudrait d'abord la nettoyer, suggéra Max.

- Oui, mais après ça ne là sauveras pas pour autant.

- Oui, Danny a raison, si on reportait à demain cette discussion. On se retrouve ici à 9h00 Ok ? dit Sacha.

- D'accord, dit le petit groupe.


	9. Chapter 9

Tous se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux ou dans leur famille d'accueil. Le lendemain Sacha et Helen arrivèrent les premiers. En attendant les autres, Helen eu une idée. Elle partie sur le dos de Pégase et revint accompagner de Ios, Mistigri, Ray, Sword, Solène et Heiji. Tous se mirent tous de suite à l'ouvrage. Pendant que tous le monde était occuper, Solène glissa et se retrouva dans les bras d'Heiji qui l'emmenât sur un banc. Helen alla à sa rencontre :

- Ca marche toujours aussi bien cette combine.

- Oui, tu devrait essayer, les garçons adorent se rendre utile. Et moi j'adore tomber dans leurs bras.

- Surtout ceux d'Heiji.

- En particulier. Enfin soyons sérieuse quelque instant Helen, hier tu m'as dit que tu avais quelqu'un qui t'intéressais, alors raconte je veux tous savoir. Tu l'a rencontrer quand ? Il est beau ? Comment il s'appelle ?

- Eh, une question à la fois, en faite tu le connais, c'est…

- Helen ! Tu viens, la statue ne vas pas se nettoyer toute seule !

- Oui j'arrive. Solène ?

- Oui moi je veux la suite dis, dis, dis !

- Eh bien en faite c'est lui.

- Quoi, Sacha ? Tu as bon goût, si un jour je n'aime plus Heiji ce qui m'étonnerais, tu pourras me le prêter ?

- Solène ! Tu garde ton Heiji et moi je garde Sacha, je sais qu'on partage tous mais de la à aussi partager les garçons…

- Ok, Ok alors va voir ton chevaliers servant, il t'appelle. Eh Helen, essaye mon astuce, sa marche du tonnerre !

Helen retourna s'occuper de la statue, c'est à ce moment que le reste du groupe arriva. Sans un mot, ils commencèrent à nettoyer la statue dans les moindre recoins. Sacha en ce déplaçant glissa et atterri dans les mains d'Helen :

- Ca va ?

- Oui merci, heureusement que tu était là.

- Allez vous deux au travaille ! Arrêter de rêvasser, leur dit Max.

Il continuèrent à astiquer la statue, Conan qui avait vu Helen rattraper Sacha eu une idée : utiliser la méthode Solène. Il voulait faire semblant de glisser pour que Helen le rattrape peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin l'aimer ? Il avança alors un pied et fit mine de glisser. Il tomba alors dans l'eau, Helen avait très bien vu la mise en scène de Conan et n'avais même pas essayer de le retenir. Conan tremper se releva :

- Tu aurais pu essayer de me rattraper quand même. Helen tu m'écoute ?

- Quoi, tu disais ? Désoler je suis vraiment absorber dans mon travail, mais toi apparemment tu rêvasse. Aller remue toi cette statue doit être parfaite.

- Eh, regarder ce qu'on à réussi à trouver, des pots de peintures rouge et jaune, comme la couleur des Galopa en plus elle résiste à l'eau, les interrompirent Mistigri et Ios.

- Bien joué, on va pouvoir la repeindre. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

- Oui, mais après mangé, il est déjà 13h00. Si vous veniez cher moi, mon père tien le restaurant du village, venez c'est ma tourner.

- Merci Heiji, on accepte avec joie. En plus je crois me rappeler que ton père adorais voir le Galopa ailé de la légende.

- Oui, depuis que je lui est dit qu'il existait et qu'il était à toi il veut absolument le voir.

- Raison de plus, aller venez tous !

Le groupe se dirigea vers le restaurant du père d'Heiji situer à l'extrémité du village. En chemin ils croisèrent un groupe de fille qui demanda à parler à Helen seule à seule :

- Depuis quand vous voulez me parler vous trois ? Vous vous êtes cassé un ongle et vous voulez que Pégase vous porte jusqu'à l'hôpital ?

- On en a rien à faire de ton poney.

- Si elle t'entendait elle te ferais manger ton béret.

- On s'en fiche de ta bestiole, on veut savoir qui est le garçon avec qui tu était tous à l'heure.

- Quoi, Conan ?

- Non, pas lui, le garçon super mignon avec la casquette et un Pikachu sur l'épaule.

- Ah, Sacha. Voulez savoir quoi sur lui ?

- Qui est-il, d'où vient-il, des truc du genre.

- Son nom c'est Sacha, il est dresseur Pokémon et vient du bourg palette. Ca vous va ?

- Il a une petite amie ?

- Non, je pense pas.

- Il a bon caractère ?

- Dites, les filles c'est pas interrogatoire. En plus tous le monde doit m'attendre, il faut vraiment que je parte.

- Non, attend pitié tu peux nous le présenter à part ? S'il te plaît, on feras tous se que tu voudras.

- Non.

- Et si on se ralliait à ta cause, pour que tes poney soit à nouveaux aimer dus village ? Comme nous sommes les filles les plus célèbres du village on pourrait facilement, tu crois pas ? Aller, puis on lui feras pas de mal à ton petit protéger.

- Sacha n'est pas mon petit protéger.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on t'as pas vu lui faire les yeux doux… Et si tu refuse de nous le présenter et bien on pourrais s'arranger pour qu'il sache que tu à le coup de foudre pour lui. Tu ne peux pas vraiment refuser.

- Je ne l'aime pas, mais comme vous êtes d'accord pour faire changer l'avis des habitants sur les Galopa, alors c'est d'accord.

Elle se mirent toutes d'accord pour se retrouver à 15h00 au parc jeunesse. Helen parti au restaurant où tous le monde l'attendais :

- Qu'est qui ce passe ? D'habitude ces filles ne te regarde même pas. Qu'est qu'elles te veulent ? lui demanda Solène.

- Oh des broutilles. Elles voudraient que je leur présente Sacha rien de plus.

- Quoi, moi mais pourquoi je suis jamais venu ici, je les connaît pas.

- C'est pour sa qu'elles veulent que je te présente, elles ne te connaissent pas non plus. En faite pour être exacte elles ont totalement flaché sur toi. Ca te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, mais qu'est qu'elles me trouvent ? Je n'ai rien de particulier.

- Non, à part que tu es mignon, gentil et intéressant, t'es un garçon comme les autres. Réfléchie Sacha, plus d'une fille en te voyant et en te connaissant serais attirer. Je leur est donner rendez-vous à 15h00 au parc jeunesse.

- D'acc…D'accord, mais tu m'accompagne hein ?

- Bien sûr, je vais pas te laisser avec ces trois là.

Après avoir mis les choses au clairs tous s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à manger les plats préparer par le père d'Heiji. Ils partirent en remerciant chaleureusement Heiji et son père de les avoir inviter à manger dans leur restaurant. Ils retournèrent à la statue pour commencer à la peindre dans les couleurs d'un Galopa. Quand l'heure fut venu Sacha et Helen partirent en direction du parc jeunesse accompagner de Pikachu et de Pégase. Les filles les attendaient déjà, faisant les cent pas. En voyant Sacha elles se figèrent, il avait l'air à leurs yeux encore plus mignon que la dernière fois :

- Sacha je te présente Stéphanie, Rebequa et Florina alias Flûte. Les filles je vous présente Sacha.

- Salut, leur dit Sacha mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Florina mais tu peux m'appeler Flûte. J'avais justement besoin d'un garçon grand et fort, je me suis fais mal à la jambe, je ne peut plus marcher.

- Flûte, arrête ton pipeau, tu marchais très bien quand on ai arriver tout à l'heure.

- C'est justement quand je me suis arrêter de marcher que je me suis fais mal, tu peu me porter avec tes muscles cela ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème. Ma maison n'est pas loin…

- Ben, c'est que…essaya d'articuler Sacha.

- Au lieu de fatigué Sacha pourquoi ne monterais tu pas sur Pégase ? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de t'aider.

Pégase ayant compris la feinte de sa dresseuse acquiesça montrant même son dos à la blesser. Sacha compris aussi le stratagème content d'être aider contre ces trois vipères :

- Oui, Helen a raison Pégase serait plus adapter à la situation, qu'est que tu en dis ?

- Euh, et bien en faite, je vais mieux je crois que je pourras marcher. Oui cela ne me fait plus du tout mal.

Rebequa eu alors une idée pour ne pas rester sur un échec :

- Dites moi vous deux, on voudrait vous aider à sauver cette statue et le nom du village. On peut venir avec vous pour nettoyer la statue ? Après tout plus on ai de fou plus on ris.

- On à déjà nettoyer la statue, ils nous restes qu'à la peindre.

- C'est pas grave, on peut quand même vous aider.

- D'accord, si vous voulez. Sacha tu viens, on vous attendras à la statue !

Helen et Sacha montèrent sur le dos de Pégase qui s'envola en laissant derrière elle des filles couvertes de poussières engendré par les ailes de Pégase. Sacha et Helen arrivèrent en se posant doucement sur le sol heureux d'avoir faussé compagnie au vipères :

- Ce fut rapide, leur dit Solène.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait s'éterniser avec ces filles. Flûte nous à même fais le coup du mal de jambe pour que Sacha la porte.

- Ca c'est dur. Et comment vous vous en êtes tirés ?

- Helen à eu l'idée de proposé Pégase.

- Et bizarrement son mal de jambe c'est estompé. Le hasard fais bien les choses. Mais on à quand même un petit problème.

- Qu'elle genre de problème ? lui demanda Heiji.

- On est là, on à fait aussi vite qu'on à pu ! Dit Rebequa qui arrivai en courant accompagnée des deux autres.

- Voilà le problème, elles veulent nous aider à rénover la statue et on pouvait pas vraiment refuser, leur dit Helen.

- Sa c'est sûr, mais on peut toujours dit que l'on à un empêchement. On trouve une idée le plus vite possible.

- Trouvé, ah les filles désolé on vous a fait déplacer pour rien, on avait oublier qu'il fallait qu'on aille voir le Prof Orgue, Ondine c'est fait offrir un Pokémon par ces sœurs.

- Tu n'est peut-être pas au courant mais le Prof Orgue n'est pas là, il ne revient que demain. Alors, on commence par quoi ?

Le groupe obligé de travailler avec les trois filles se mit à la tache. Les filles n'arrêtais pas de demander conseille à Sacha ou à Heiji ce qui énervait profondément Solène. Sacha se souvint qu'il devait appeler le Prof Chêne pour lui donner des nouvelles :

- Helen, je pourrais téléphoner quelques instants, j'ai promis au Prof Chêne et à ma mère de les appeler aujourd'hui.

- Oui, tu veux que je te montre le chemin ? lui dit Rebequa. On revient occupez vous de cette statue en attendant et qu'elle brille.

- Rebequa, il me semble que c'est à moi qu'il s'adressait, alors si tu veux bien je pense que nous allons, Pégase et moi, emmener Sacha au centre Pokémon de Mew pour qu'il puisse téléphoner. Si tu es d'accord Sacha ?

- Euh, il me semble que tu oublie une chose, Mew est loin de notre village. Comment veux-tu y aller en une après-midi à pied ?

- Je parle de la voie des airs flûte. Pégase est rapide on seras revenu rapidement. Quand dis tu Sacha ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Pégase s'envola en fonça pour atterrir en douceur devant le centre Pokémon, tous les passant furent surpris et s'écartèrent. Sacha, Helen, Pikachu et Pégase entrèrent dans le centre Pokémon, Sacha s'assit au premier visiophone qu'il vu et composa le numéros du Prof Chêne. Quelques instant après Sacha était en conversation avec lui. Sacha lui raconta l'histoire du ravin et l'évolution de Pégase. Le Prof Chêne fut très surpris et demanda à Sacha de revenir au Bourg Palette pour lui présenter se Pokémon de légende. Sacha hésita et demanda à Helen si elle voulait bien aller au bourg palette. Elle réfléchi quelque instant et accepta. Sacha et le Prof Chêne coupèrent leur communication. Sacha rentra avec Helen et Pégase, quand ils arrivèrent, le groupe n'avait plus les vipères et travaillait très dur pour que la statue fasse neuve :

- Salut tous le monde, où sont passer les pimbêches ?

- Elles sont rentrées, elles disaient qu'elles étaient fatiguer. Juste après que vous soyez parti. Elles avaient l'air dégoutté, leur expliqua Solène.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, elles se fichaient complètement de cette statue. Alors, ça avance ? Elle est super, il ne reste maintenant qu'à peindre ce qui est plonger dans l'eau.

- Comment, vider toute l'eau ?

- Non, ce serait gâcher, Pégase, utilise laser glace pour nous fabriquer un bac dans lequel on mettra l'eau !


	10. Chapter 10

Pégase henni et suivi les ordres de sa dresseuse. Elle utilisa laser glace tous autour du bassin afin de crée une deuxième cloison, il suffirai de transférer l'eau en la faisant passer le petit mur. L'eau enfin renversé dans le deuxième container, tous se mirent à enlever algue, mousse et pièce du fond. Toutes les pièces seraient remis par la suite au fond. La nuit commençait à tomber alors que les dernières algues se faisait enlever du bassin. Ils arrêtèrent leur travaux là, ils reprendraient tous demain 9h00 pour être sûr de terminer et de repartir au plus vite de ce village ou l'ambiance était pesante. Le groupes s'éparpilla dans les rue du village : Solène et Heiji repartir au restaurant, Conan, Pierre et Max rentrèrent chez Conan et enfin Danny et les filles repartir chez Danny. Quand à Helen et Sacha, ils passeraient la nuits à la belles étoiles en compagnie de leurs Pokémon. Helen n'avait pas envie de rentré chez elle, elle n'aimait pas du tous l'ambiance. Sacha lui non plus n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner pour assister encore une fois à une scène de ménage. Les deux dresseurs s'installèrent près de la statue et commencèrent à parler de tous et de rien. Ils se couchèrent tôt et à 7h00 ils étaient déjà au travaille. Quand le reste du groupe arrivèrent le travaille était fini, l'eau remit dans le bac initial, les pièces soigneusement réparti dans le bassin, grâce à Pégase qui avais utiliser lance- flamme puissance minimum pour faire sécher la peinture rapidement. En faite, les deux dresseurs étaient en train d'entraîner leur Pokémon en duo, Pikachu se trouvait sur le dos de Pégase qui galopait en faisant des cercles impeccable. Quand Sacha et Helen virent leurs amis arriver ils terminèrent leur numéros par une ruade combiné à une attaque éclair fantastique. Peu après le groupe décida d'aller à la rencontre du prof Orgue pour chercher le Pokémon d'Ondine et partir tous de suite après. Le labo du prof Orgue était immense, d'un blanc métallique affreux à faire pâlir les morts. Le groupe avança et trouva enfin le prof Orgue qui s'occupait justement de l'Aquali d'Ondine. Celui-ci était d'un violet magnifique et avait l'air encore jeune :

- Bonjour tous le monde, vous êtes matinal ce matin. Je suppose que vous venez chercher ce Pokémon que l'on m'a demander. Il est très gentil et je suis sûr, qu'il ferrât tous pour être obéissant. Alors qui est l'heureux élu de ce Pokémon ?

- C'est moi, mon nom est Ondine, ce sont mes sœurs qui me l'on offert. Elles sont de la ville d'Azuria.

- C'est juste, tiens il est à toi, tu devrait lui donner à manger, il a l'air d'avoir faim.

Sacha serrât les dents et voulu donner une leçon à ce faut scientifique mais Helen ayant remarquer sa crispation depuis l'entrée dans le labo et attendant une réaction de ce genre, lui marcha volontairement sûr le pied. Sacha eu un instant de sursaut et regarda Helen, celle-ci continuais de regarder le prof Orgue sans prêter attention à Sacha, elle semblait haïr cet homme de toute c'est force, Pégase elle aussi avait la même expression. Pourtant toute deux ne bougeaient pas, elles restaient impassible. Sacha décida de les imitaient. Ondine semblait heureuse, un Pokémon eau qui plus est de couleur anormal elle en rêvait :

- Tien, Helen, mais je vois que ton Pokémon a déjà évolué. Bravo, je suis fières de toi, tu es une excellente dresseuse. Oh,…en plus ce Pokémon est celui de la légende, pourrais-tu me le laisser ici j'aimerais l'observer quelque temps.

- Non, Pégase et moi sommes inséparable, de plus c'est mon seul Pokémon.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, regarde je peut temps donner un autre en attendant. Dracaufeu, vient ici. Tu te rappelle du Salamèche de la dernière fois quand vous êtes venu chercher vos Pokémon et bien c'est lui. Je l'ai fait évoluer grâce à deux Pierre feu, pas mal un ? Quand penses-tu ?

- Non, je vous est dit que moi et Pégase sommes inséparable. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse ici.

Dracaufeu, jusqu'à là très calme commença à s'énerver et devint bientôt incontrôlable, il détruisit la moitié du labo. Il sorti et commença à s'attaquer au habitant du village. Tous courraient dans tous les sens comme des fourmis à qui on aurait fait peur. Dracaufeu lançait des attaque à tous va. Il coinça Mistigri entre la statue et lui même. Helen était montée sur le dos de Pégase et attrapa Mistigri en vol. Pégase se posa et fit volte face. Un combat terrible suivi, un combat dans lequel Dracaufeu avait l'avantage car il se fichait du monde présent tout autour contrairement à Pégase qui avait peur de blesser quelqu'un. Pégase réussit enfin à renversé la situation, c'est maintenant elle qui prenait l'avantage. Au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait Dracaufeu se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite, il compris que tous le monde n'était pas comme le prof Orgue il observait la dresseuse de Pégase donner des conseils à son Pokémon pour que celui-ci prennent le moins de risque possible. Il sentait que dans sa voie il y avait à la fois de la douceur et de l'anxiété. Un bruit interrompu le combat, le labo du prof Orgue s'effondrait sur un groupe d'habitant venu voir les dégâts engendré par Dracaufeu. Helen monta rapidement sur Pégase qui allai à la rencontre de ce nouveau danger. Une plaque de ciment qui était poser sur des piliers commençait à tomber. Pégase créa une barrière d'air, une sorte de bouclier pour protéger le groupe d'habitant présent sur les lieux :

- Il faut absolument reconstruire la structure ! Sinon tous va s'effondrer ! dit Helen à ces amis qui arrivait au pas de course.

- Oui, on s'en charge, toi tu t'occupes des personnes qui sont avec toi ! lui répondit Conan.

- Faite vite, Pégase ne tiendra pas longtemps sous la pression !

- Il faut aller à la décharge, il y a plein de truc en tous genre qui pourrons nous être utile, leurs dire Heiji et Solène d'une même voix.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'extrémité du village, accompagné d'habitants, et trouvèrent du bois en grosse quantité. Danny avait déniché un tas de brouette encore en état de rouler et une remorque neuve, ils eurent l'idée d'atteler tous les Pokémon présent sur le moment qui serait apte à transporter des charge importante de bois dans ces brouettes et cette remorque. Beaucoup des habitants présents avait des Pokémon chiens, un foule de Malosse, Caninos, Démolosse, et Arcanin était regrouper et tirais des chargent importantes de bois. Pendant ce temps Pégase commençait à fatiguer. Helen détourna son regard sur Dracaufeu qui s'approchait. A sa grande surprise celui-ci pris la plaque et entrepris de la soulever un peu pour aider Pégase. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un méchant Pokémon, il voulait simplement aider ces personne qu'il avait auparavant terroriser. Leurs amis revenaient enfin avec des chargement de bois impressionnants. Ils commencèrent à faire des piliers, et bientôt Pégase et Dracaufeu lâchèrent la plaque redevenu stable. Tous les habitants applaudirent Pégase, Dracaufeu et Helen. Le jour même une réception fut organiser à leurs honneurs à la statue de Galopa. Les parents de Helen y était présent et s'excusèrent de leurs conduite passés. Le maire donna à Helen un trophée pour la remercier de son aide, tous les habitants avaient changé d'avis sur Pégase, ils là regardait comme un héros. Pégase heureuse se frotta contre Helen si fort qu'elle tomba sur la statue et poussa un bouton encore inconnu. La statue se souleva faisant apparaître un vrai Pokémon connu de tous le village : le Galopa qui fut battu par le frère d'Helen. Celui-ci avança baissa la tête et lécha Helen. Celle-ci compris que le Galopa tué par son frère en était un autre. Après la réception le groupe de voyageur retourna au labo pour quelque explication avec le prof Orgue, celui-ci avait disparu… Un grand festin fut organiser et tous mangèrent avec appétit, le prof Orgue était parti, le village et la statue était sauvés : tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le groupe reprit a route en direction en direction de Mew quand Dracaufeu se mit en travers de leurs route :

- Dracaufeu, tu veux te battre ? Tu n'en n'as pas eu assez ? lui dit Helen. En avant Pégase !

- Attend Helen, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de ce battre, regarde, lui dit Pierre.

- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais pourquoi est-il là, les habitants du village ont dit qui lui pardonnaient tous ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait l'air heureux à ce moment là, mais quand j'y pense c'est vrai qu'il était bizarre quand on a dit qu'on partaient dès aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être qu'il veut nous accompagnés, enfin je veux plutôt dire qu'il veut t'accompagner Helen.

Dracaufeu c'était rapproché d'Helen et la fixait dans les yeux :

- Oui, je pense qu'il a aimer la façon que tu as de te battre tout à l'heure. Il a l'air de vouloir devenir ton Pokémon, expliqua Max.

- C'est vrai Dracaufeu, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Dracaufeu grogna en signe d'approbation :

- Dans ce cas, pokéball go ! J'ai un nouveau Pokémon, bienvenu dans la bande Dracaufeu.

- Moi aussi j'ai un Dracaufeu, il est retourner depuis peu chez le professeur Chêne. Je te le montrerai quand on ira au Bourg Palette.

- Allez au bourg palette ? Ca c'est décidé quand sa ?

- Au c'est vrai on vous l'a pas dit mais le professeur Chêne voudrai voir Pégase pour l'étudier. On lui a dit qu'on passerai bientôt.

- Vous auriez pus en parler plus tôt, leur souligna Flora.

- Le…le professeur Ch…Chêne ? Celui qui vit au Bourg Palette ? bégaya Danny.

- Oui, pourquoi tu le connais ? lui demanda Sacha.

- J'ai vu tous ce qu'il a fait pour les Pokémon, c'est un héros. C'est lui qui à crée le Pokédex. Et tu me dit qu'on va lui rendre visite, je peux pas le croire.

- Ca lui prend souvent ? demanda Pierre.

- A chaque fois qu'il entend parler le professeur Chêne, se sont les seuls fois où il parle sans hésiter, répondit Conan.

- Pourquoi repasser par Mew, il est possible de contourner la ville pour se rendre au Bourg Palette non ?

- Sa nous ferais faire demi-tour pour la suite, remarqua Conan.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sacha.

- Nous devrions revenir sur nos pas si nous voulons affronter le maître Pokémon de Mew. Si on passait tous de suite par Mew on gagne notre badge et après on prend un avion direction Bourg Palette. C'est ce qui serais le plus rapide vous croyez pas ?

- Il y a une arène à Mew ? Max tu aurais pus me le dire plus tôt, c'est toi qui a le pokénavi.

- Oui je sais, mais ça nous faisaient des vacances de ne plus t'entendre parler de ton prochain badge.

- Et comment je fais moi, je n'ai pas entraîner suffisamment mes Pokémon pour un match officiel.

- Calme-toi Sacha, tu n'auras aucun problème à battre le champion. Cette arène a été positionner dans cette ville pour les nouveaux dresseurs venu de Galopa et d'autres villages alentours, autrement dis, c'est une arène pour dresseur débutant. Qui plus est une arène de type eau, ça ne poseras pas de problème à ton Pikachu, lui expliqua Helen.

- Comment tu sais tous ça ? là questionna Danny.

- J'ai beaucoup lu sur les villes alentours, c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai appris l'existence d'un aéroport à Mew. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un avion et qu'il est souvent absent. J'espère que nous pourrons le prendre.


	11. Chapter 11

Après cette conversation le groupe parla de toute les choses qui leurs passèrent par la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bois pour y passer la nuit. Le lendemain ils reprirent la route plus déterminer que jamais à gagner leurs badge respectif. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Mew et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'arène Pokémon :

- Ca va être facile pour toi de traverser Helen avec Pégase, il te suffis qu'elle vole au dessus du bassin et tu atterriras au sec.

- Fais pas la mauviette Conan, je pense que ça s'annonce plus compliquer que prévu.

- Qu'est que tu veux dire ?

- Regardez après le bassin, vous voyez une porte vous ? Je pense que c'est un match en plusieurs épreuves et la première consiste à ouvrir la porte qui est au fond du bassin pour accéder à l'arène.

- Elle a raison regarder on peut voir une trappe au fond. On pourra jamais aussi bas, on vas manquer d'oxygène avant c'est sûr, contesta Max.

- La seule façon de le savoir c'est d'essayer, Pierre, Max, Flora, Ondine vous pouvez rester là, mais Conan, Danny, Sacha et moi devons gagner se badge.

- On vient, on voudrait pas rater tous ces matchs qui seront sûrement très intéressant. C'est pas un peu d'eau qui vas nous faire peur, aller en avant !

Tous plongèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la trappe aperçu plus tôt quand un courant se fit sentir. L'eau commençait à tournoyer rapidement créant ainsi un tourbillon, plus personne ne savais où était le haut et le bas, la trappe s'ouvrit , l'eau et tous le groupe s'y engouffra. Ils commençaient tous à manqué d'oxygène, heureusement ils atterrirent dans une salle se vidant du trop plein d'eau qu'elle contenaient. Ils purent enfin respirer certain toussaient car ils n'avait su retenir leur respiration assez longtemps :

- Tous le monde va bien ?

- Oui je crois, on a eu beaucoup de chance.

- Qu'est que c'est que cette arène où on noie les challengers. On a bien faillit tous y passer, dit Sacha.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle être triller sur le volley, ainsi il se débarrasse des plus faibles, commenta Helen.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une façon de traiter des dresseurs, continua Max.

Le groupe commença à marcher dans le couloir tremper de la tête au pied et frigorifier. Ils débouchèrent sur une porte d'acier qui s'ouvrit toute seule, une personne les attendait déjà :

- Bonjour, je suis le champion de l'arène de Mew. Mon nom est Victor, qui aura la chance de m'affronter ?

- Bonjour, je suis Sacha du Bourg Palette et je suis venu te défier.

- Moi c'est Conan de Galopa je viens de commencer mon voyage et je voudrais te défier aussi.

- Mon nom à moi c'est Helen, je suis également de Galopa et je suis venu te battre.

- Quand à moi, je suis Danny, je viens du même village que Conan et Helen et je suis aussi là pour décrocher un badge.

- Eh ben, ça en fait du monde à défier ! J'ai une idée j'ai 6 Pokémon eau mais nous allons affronter en duo. Ainsi 2 Pokémon contre 2, qu'en penser vous ?

- Ok, répondirent les 4 dresseurs en même temps.

- Alors qu'elle duo m'affrontera en premier ?

- Conan, on y va ? Demanda Danny.

- Quand tu veux. Nous serons tes premier adversaire !

Le sol trembla et une piscine avec tes coussin gonflable se dévoila. Victor appela 2 Pokémon : Magicarpe et Hypotrempe, quand à Danny Conan ils prirent des Pokémon complémentaire : Négapi et Posipi :

- J'ai décider de vous faire une fleur, vous êtes des dresseurs débutant et commencer par un match en duo. J'ai pris mes 2 Pokémon les moins fort pour rendre le combat plus facile.

- Assez parler Posipi attaque tonnerre sur Magicarpe !

- Négapi attaque tonnerre sur Magicarpe !

- Magicarpe plonge, Hypotrempe pistolet à eau sur Posipi !

- Posipi, ça va ? On va pas le laissé faire, lance une vive attaque !

- Magicarpe en avant cou de boule ! Hypotrempe buée noir !

- Posipi.

- Négapi.

- Combiné vos force pour une attaque tonnerre sur toute la piscine ! dirent les deux dresseurs.

Un énorme choque électrique mis K.O Magicarpe et Hypotrempe. Danny et Conan furent tout 2 déclarer vainqueur. Leurs amis applaudirent à pleines mains. Sacha et Helen se regardèrent puis se levèrent pour rejoindre l'arène qui subissait des changements radicaux. L'arène ressemblait à une mini sert où des plantes poussaient à tous va. Victor envoya Tortank et Tartard. Sacha et Helen envoyèrent Pikachu et Pégase naturellement :

- Dis moi, tu as dit que tu venais de Galopa c'est sa ? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas affronter un Ponyta, enfin plutôt un Galopa venant de là bas. Ils auraient enfin changé leurs façon de penser. Ton Galopa est celui de la légende je me trompe ?

- Oui exactement, elle est invincible !

- Elle maîtrise tous les types de la légende ?

- Eh oui, Pégase est imbattable.

- On pourras peut-être discuter plus tard, on est là pour ce battre ! leur rappelle Sacha.

- Ok c'est parti Pégase, attaque Tortank avec laser glace !

- Pikachu attaque tonnerre sur Tartard !

- Tortank, repli ! Tartard attaque bulle d'eau !

- Mauvaise idée d'utiliser repli maintenant Tortank est congelé et il lui est impossible de ce battre. Prisonnier des glaces, fini le travaille Pégase attaque fatal foudre !

- Tartard, protègent Tortank !

- Pikachu, bloque le passage à Tartard ! Helen on refais l'enchaînement ?

- Quand tu veux, Pégase on fait comme à l'entraînement.

- Pikachu monte sur le dos de Pégase !

- Super, Sacha tu es prêt ?

- Plus que jamais !

- Pégase maintenant, envole-toi et fonce sur Tartard en faisant ruade !

- Pikachu, attaque queue de fer !

Tortank déjà K.O fut rejoint par Tartard :

- Qu'est qui c'est passer ? demanda Flora.

- Sacha et Helen on combiné 2 attaques pour tromper l'ennemi. Tartard ne voyait que la ruade de Pégase et ne c'est pas méfier de Pikachu. C'était une très bonne idée, on peux dire qu'il font la paire c'est deux là. C'est un travaille qui demande une synchronisation parfaite et un entraînement de titan, répondit Pierre.

- C'est très impressionnant, je suis fières de vous remettre le badge Emeraude de Mew.

Le champion de l'arène leur remis un badge de couleur vert étincelant de 1000 feu. Les quatre dresseurs heureux partirent en direction du Bourg Palette car l'avion n'était malheureusement pas là, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon. Ils s'arrêtèrent la nuit tomber, mangèrent et se couchèrent. Le lendemain, ils repartirent tôt car ils devaient traverser 3 villages avant d'arriver au Bourg Palette. Ils avançaient à bon pas mais à la fin de la journée ils n'avaient traverser que 1 village sur les trois, de plus ils n'avaient croiser aucun dresseurs pour combattre. Ils repartirent au aurore le lendemain pour parvenir au Bourg Palette. Sacha était content de rentré chez lui et c'est lui qui menait le groupe. Ils arrivèrent au Bourg Palette au environs de midi. Sacha se rendit d'abord chez sa mère :

- Bonjour Maman ! Je suis rentré !

- Oh Sacha ! Comment vas mon maître Pokémon ?

- Il va très bien. Maman, j'aimerais te présenter Flora, Max, Danny, Conan et Helen.

- Bonjour madame, dirent tous le groupe.

- Bonjour, je vois que ton équipe c'est agrandi.

- Oui, Conan, Danny et Helen ne nous ont rejoint que depuis peu. Ils viennent du village de Galopa, quand à Max et Flora ils sont de Clémentiville. Maman, ils faut que l'on aillent voir le professeur Chêne. On revient après, cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Eh bien en faite, je suis désoler mais je ne peux prendre que 2 personnes même si d'habitude je prend tous le groupe. Le problème c'est que les 2 lits de la chambre d'ami sont trop vieux et on ne peux plus dormir déçu, le professeur Chêne veut bien prendre le reste du groupe. Je suis désoler Sacha c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouver.

- Sa ne fait rien maman, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous allons tous allez chez le professeur Chêne et nous verrons qui dormiras là bas après.

- Entendus.

Elle murmuras quelques mots à l'oreille de Sacha :

- J'aimerais que ton amie Helen dorment avec nous je voudrais lui parler.

Elle reprit la parole tout haut :

- Helen, j'aimerais que tu dorment cette nuit avec nous, cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. J'en serais ravi.

- Alors c'est parfait, et maintenant filer chez le professeur Chêne ils vous attends avec impatience.


	12. Chapter 12

Ils se mirent donc à courir vers la maison du professeur Chêne, celui-ci les attendaient accompagner de Jacki. Tout les deux avaient l'air exciter de voir enfin Pégase :

- Bonjour tous le monde.

- Bonjour !

- Je suis le professeur Chêne et voici mon coéquipier Jacki. Nous vous attendions.

- Bonjour professeur Chêne, comment allez vous ?

- Je vais bien merci, et toi ?

- Je suis en super forme ! Je vous présente Danny, Conan et Helen. Max et Flora vous ont déjà rencontrer dans nos conversation.

- En effet. Alors voici donc ce fameux Pokémon de légende.

- Un Galopa ailé, il faut que je fasse un croquis, dit Jacki. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir un Pokémon comme celui-ci. Il est magnifique.

Le professeur Chêne passa la journée à étudier Pégase pendant que Jacki et Sacha faisait découvrir le labo au autres. La nuit tomba, Sacha et Helen rentrèrent chez Sacha où sa mère avait préparer un copieux repas. Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger de bonne appétit :

- Alors Helen, tu viens bien de Galopa ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- J'ai une question à te poser peux-tu me dire qu'elle est ton vrai nom, enfin je veux dire complet.

- Comment savez-vous que mon nom n'est pas complet ?

- D'abord donne le moi en entier. Je pourrais peut-être répondre à ta question part la suite.

- Mon vrai nom est Helen-Alexandra.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Maman, qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Sacha, je te l'ai toujours cacher mais, aujourd'hui il faut que tu sache. Helen et toi, vous êtes jumeaux.

- Quoi ? répondirent interloqués Sacha et Helen.

- Et bien oui, quand vous êtes nés, votre père et moi ne nous entendions plus très bien et il a décider de partirent en emmenant Helen. J'y était fermement opposer et Eiji votre grand frère est parti dans le but de te ramener. Il a réussi à reprendre Helen mais en arrivant à Galopa, votre frère à eu un accident. Il c'est battu contre un Pokémon enragé et y a laisser sa vie et celle de ces Pokémon. C'est un couple de Galopa qui m'a envoyer une lettre m'expliquant les faits, ils m'ont préciser qu'ils s'occuperaient de l'enfant comme si c'était le leur. J'ai décider de leur faire confiance, je voulais que tu es une vie heureuse. Quand ils m'ont envoyés cette lettre ils disaient que tu étais déjà attaché à eux. J'ai donc décider de continuer à m'occuper de Sacha espérant te revoir un jour. Je ne pensais pas que ce jour viendrais si tôt, je suis tellement heureuse.

Sacha et Helen c'étaient levé et se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Tout allais si vite, c'est vrai que la première fois qu'ils c'étaient rencontrer un liens c'étaient tissé mais qui auraient cru qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, ils se sourirent il pensaient exactement la même chose :

- Et qui est l'aîné ? Demanda Sacha.

- C'est toi, d'une minute.

- Oh, non, répliqua Helen.

- Et si, sa c'est hyper cool ! Je suis l'aîné !

- Pour une minute, te vente pas.

- Eh bien, c'est comme si vous cous étiez toujours connu. Cela ne te surprend pas Helen que je sois ta mère ?

- Non en faite je savais déjà l'histoire de mon frère et vous n'avez fait que confirmé la réalité.

- Je suis heureuse que tu le prennent comme ça. Maintenant tu pourrais peut-être me tutoyer après tout, je suis ta mère.

- D'accord pas de problème.

Sacha et Helen étaient devenu de vrai complice à présent, cela avait aussi rapprocher Pikachu et Pégase. Ils allèrent se coucher et le lendemain ils se rendirent chez le professeur Chêne :

- Salut Jacki, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Salut Helen, salut Sacha. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, où sont les autres ? demanda Sacha.

- Ils sont avec le professeur Chêne qui est parti à Azuria ce matin en voiture. Il étaient inviter chez Ondine.

- Ondine ? Super, on vas y aller nous aussi !

- Attend Sacha, cela seras plus rapide d'y aller par la vois des airs, tu crois pas ?

- Excellente idée, merci Helen.

- Discute pas et monte devant, tu guideras Pégase, moi je ne connais pas la route. Jacki tu veux venir ?

- Je ne pense pas que ton Pokémon puisse nous porter tous sur son dos.

- Elle est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, alors tu viens ou pas ?

- D'accord, volé sur un Pokémon de légende c'est une occasion incroyable !

Pégase décolla et se fit guider par Sacha, rapidement ils arrivèrent à Azuria où le professeur Chêne et les autres venaient tous juste d'arriver. Pégase descendit en douceur et se posa devant les porte de l'arène. Les sœurs d'Ondine accueillir celle-ci chaleureusement :

- Alors Ondine, que pense tu de ce Pokémon. Nous avons craquer sur sa couleur, un Aquali violet.

- Oui merci, vous êtes super toutes les 3. Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux.

- Si ça te fais plaisir, on en est heureuse.

Le groupe passe la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi chez Ondine. Curieusement Helen et Sacha semblaient être en parfaite harmonie, tous les deux ne se quittaient plus. Quand ils retournèrent chez le professeur Chêne, le groupe mis les deux jumeaux au pied du mur :

- Qu'est qui ce passe avec vous deux ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble, leur dit Conan.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à être ensemble. Je vois pas ce qu'on fait de mal. Tu sais Conan depuis que l'on a quitter le village tu veux m'accaparer mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Et ces pour cette raison que tu traîne avec Sacha, tu veux me rendre jaloux. Tu as réussi ton coup, alors maintenant accepte de sortir avec moi.

- Non et pour ce qui est de Sacha…

Tous deux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, ils en avaient les larme au yeux. Même leurs Pokémon riaient.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tous sa. Je suis très sérieux !

- On te crois Conan c'est juste que tu soupçonne Sacha d'être mon petit ami qui nous fait rire comme ça.

- Alors j'ai encore une chance de te séduire ?

- Pas la moindre.

- Bon, vous avez répondu à une question mais vous ne nous avez pas dit pourquoi vous êtes toujours ensemble, continua Max.

- En faite, Helen et moi sommes…dit Sacha en reprenant son sérieux.

- Vous êtes quoi ? Aller crache le morceau, soutint Flora.

- Helen et moi sommes jumeaux.

- Jumeaux !

Ce fut au tour du groupe d'exploser de rire :

- C'est impossible, vous êtes nés à des endroit différent et vous ne vous ressembler pas du tout.

- C'est une très longue histoire. Je ne suis pas née à Galopa mais au Bourg Palette.

- Alors, sa veut dire… que j'ai réussi à séduire toute les filles de Galopa ! Je me demander aussi comment tu faisais pour résister à mon charme. J'ai envie de compléter ma technique, je vais m'intéresser à toute les filles que je croiserais. Je vais peut-être établir un nouveau record.

Helen et Sacha expliquèrent toute l'histoire au reste du groupe :

- Je comprend mieux, c'est étrange car même sans le savoir vous étiez toujours ensemble au village de Galopa. Vous ne vous quittiez plus comme si vous sentiez qu'il y avait un lien entre vous, reprit Pierre.

La nuit commença à tomber. Les deux jumeaux rentrèrent se coucher et le lendemain revinrent au labo du professeur Chêne mais curieusement ils ne trouvèrent personne :

- Où sont-ils tous passés ? Demanda Sacha.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ils ne doivent pas être loin. Pégase, essaye de les trouver par la voie des airs. Dracaufeu ! Cherche toi aussi nos amis, ils ne sont sûrement pas loin !

Dracaufeu s'envola à son tour laissant les deux dresseurs derrière lui. Sacha alla chercher tous ces Pokémon vole pour lancer lui aussi une recherche aérienne, mais à peine il eu le temps de tous les rassembler que Pégase et Dracaufeu atterrissaient à côté de leur dresseuse :

- Alors, vous les avez trouver ? Où sont-ils ?

Pégase fit signe au deux dresseurs de monter sur son dos et s'envola accompagner de Dracaufeu, ils filaient à vive allure quand au loin, ils aperçurent une montgolfière en forme de Miaouss. En-dessous se trouvaient un filet contenant tous leurs amis et beaucoup de Pokémon :

- La Time Rocket ! dit Sacha. Encore eux j'aurais du m'en douter !

- Pourquoi, ils te suivent ?

- Oui, leurs seul but et de capturer Pikachu. Mais cette fois ils semble qu'ils aient réussi un de leur plan !

- Le problème c'est qu'ils ne s'attendais pas à tomber sur nous, ça va être leur fête. En, avant Dracaufeu, attaque lance flamme sur le ballon !

- Pikachu monte sur le dos de Dracaufeu pour te rapprocher et attaque queue de fer pour crever le ballon !

- Regarder, Sacha et Helen arrive, remarqua Danny.

- Jessie, je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Quoi, encore des morveux !

- Miaouss, fait quelque chose, dépêche toi !

- Sa va, je fais ce que je peux. Missile enclencher !

- Dracaufeu, lance flamme sur le missile.


	13. Chapter 13

La Time Rocket tombaient à pic quand le missile explosa. La montgolfière alla s'écraser sur un chemin désert. Pégase et Dracaufeu redescendirent et avec l'aide de Pikachu, Helen et Sacha encerclèrent la Time Rocket. Celle-ci ce releva et commença à réciter son slogan :

- Nous sommes de retour.

- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

- Afin de rallié tous les peuple à notre nation.

- Afin de dénoncer l'amour et la vérité.

- Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée.

- Jessie !

- Jasme !

- La Time Rocket plus rapide que la lumière !

- Rendez vous tous, où se seras la guerre !

- Miaouss, oui la guerre !

- Qulbutoké !

- C'est bon, on sait. Maintenant rendez-nous nos amis et tous les Pokémon que vous avez volé !

- Dans tes rêve morveux, il faudra te batte, en avant Seviper ! Attaque queue poison !

- Pikachu, attaque éclair !

Seviper fut envoyé au tapis grâce à une puissante attaque éclair. Jasme envoya Cacnea qui ne résista pas longtemps au foudre de Pikachu. Tous les Pokémon de la Time Rocket furent mis K.O par Pikachu :

- Pikachu fini le travaille attaque tonnerre !

- Une fois de plus la Time Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux !…

Sacha et Helen libérèrent leurs amis et rentrèrent au labo du prof Chêne. Ils y mangèrent et repartirent dans l'après-midi. Avant la tomber de la nuit, ils arrivèrent à un village nommé Démolosse où ils passèrent la nuit. Il n'y avait pas d'arène Pokémon, ils repartirent donc le lendemain. La ville qu'ils voulaient atteindre était la ville Goupix, puis ils se dirigeraient vers Florizarre. Quelque jour passèrent sans qu'il y ai eu le moindre problème. Ils marchaient d'un pas vif toute la journée sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Tous les jours qui passaient se ressemblaient. Enfin, ils rencontrèrent un dresseurs mais celui ci était mal en point. Il était inconscient, allongé au bord de la route. le groupe de voyageur s'arrêta pour lui porter secoure. Sacha fut surpris de constater que cet homme n'était autre que sont rival de toujours Régis. Quand celui se réveilla, il put enfin raconter ce qui lui était arriver :

- Je marchais quand une tempête c'est levé, j'ai été emporter par la tornade.

- Une tornade ? Mais il n'y a as de nuage dans le ciel. Tu veux pas plutôt dire que tu a perdu un match.

- Non Sacha, cette tornade n'était pas naturelle, elle a été faite par un Pokémon vol énorme. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu le voir. Au faite qui êtes vous ?

- Je te présente Max, Flora, Conan, Danny et Helen ma petite sœur.

- Ta petite sœur ? Repris Helen.

- Eh oui !

- Sacha, d'une minute il y a pas de quoi se venter ! Je te rappelle qu'on ai jumeaux.

- Et alors, c'est quand même moi l'aîné !

- Ca suffit tous les deux, arrêter de vous disputer, leurs dit Pierre.

- Jumeaux ?

- Il est boucher ton rival Sacha, lui dit Helen.

- Jumeaux ? Mais comment ? Comment une si jolie fille peut-être jumeau d'un incapable comme Sacha ?

- Quoi !

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Sacha vexer :

- Fait pas cette tête Sacha, tu vois bien qu'il plaisante. Enfin, merci pour le compliment.

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de blague ! Réglons ça dans un combat Pokémon !

- Comme tu voudras, un match à deux Pokémon, qu'en penses tu ?

- Ca me convient. En avant Pikachu !

- Quand à moi je choisi… Arcanin Go !

Un duel sans suivit dans lequel les Pokémon ne laissait aucun repos à l'adversaire, finalement ce fut Arcanin qui sortis victorieux :

- Attend, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Régis, en avant Chartor !

- Un Chartor très intéressant, quand à moi je choisi… Aligatueur !

Une fois de plus un combat acharné éclata, Chartor était en net difficulté néanmoins il luttais de toute ces forces. Ces effort furent fructueux, pour la deuxième parti de ce match fut remportais par Sacha. Le match ce termina donc par un score de 1 1, les deux dresseurs étaient à égalité :

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance Sacha, ta sœur a dut entraîner tes Pokémon pour arriver à un tel niveau. Je suis impressionner.

- Ma sœur n'a rien avoir la dedans, j'entraîne moi même mes Pokémon. Nous formons une équipe eux et moi !

- Sacha a raison, je ne m'occupe pas de ces Pokémon. Il ne s'occupe pas non plus des miens. Chacun ces Pokémon et tous le monde est content pas vrais ?

- Oui.

- Ouais peut-être après tous. Dans ce cas Sacha tu es un excellant dresseur.

- Je reconnais que tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Merci, je dois à présent rentrer au Bourg Palette. Sacha une dernière chose, l'arène de Mew est de type eau, ton Pikachu aura l'avantage.

- Je sais j'ai déjà remporter ce badge, regarde !

Sacha montra le badge Emeraude qu'il avait remporter quelques jours avant. Après avoir dit en revoir à Régis, ils reprirent la route en direction de Florizarre. Avant la tomber de la nuit, ils arrivèrent à Goupix, ils se reposèrent au centre Pokémon et reprirent la route le lendemain. A midi, ils étaient enfin à Florizarre. Etant nombreux à vouloir affronter le champion ils se mirent d'accord pour un ordre de passage étaler sur 4 jours. Conan, Sacha, Danny et pour finir Helen. Le champion de l'arène se nommait Romain et utilisaient des Pokémon de type plante. Se fut Conan le jour même qui alla défier le champion, celui-ci avait insister pour ne faire entrer que Conan afin de ne pas avantager ces futurs adversaires. Romain garderais Conan qui ne pourras pas divulguer les informations qu'il aurait appris. Ne pouvant voir le combat le groupe décida d'aller encourager Flora qui se rendait à un concours Pokémon pour s'inscrire, se serait demain que celui-ci commencerait. Elle avait déjà choisi avec qu'elle Pokémon elle concourait : Charmillon :

- Qu'est qu'un concours Pokémon, je n'en ai jamais entendus parler ? demanda Helen.

- Un concours Pokémon c'est un concours ou les Pokémon sont jugé sur la grâce et la beauté de leurs attaques plutôt que sur leurs forces. C'est tout aussi complexe mais c'est tellement excitant, la foule devant toi qui applaudit et scande ton nom. Les personnes qui participe à ces concours sont appeler coordinateur Pokémon, lui répondit Flora.

- Je suppose qu'on ne gagne pas de badge là-bas.

- Non, ce sont des rubans regarde, j'en est déjà 3, il m'en faut 2 pour être admis au grand festival. Une fois là-bas les coordinateurs concours pour gagner la coupe ruban.

- On peut considérer ça comme la ligue Pokémon pour les dresseurs, une fois que l'on à gagner tous les badges on participe à la ligue, précisa Sacha.

- Ca a l'air super, tu crois que je pourrais essayer ? Je fait se voyage pour devenir plus fort mais j'avoue que gagner des badges ne me tente pas beaucoup. Par contre des rubans et une coupe ça sa me plaît bien.

- Tu peut toujours essayer Danny mais sache que tu devras m'affronter si nous nous retrouvons face à face et je ne te ferais pas de cadeau !

- Mais j'y conte bien !

Flora continua d'expliquer quelque détail concernant les concours à Danny très intéresser par ce sujet. Ils arrivèrent au lieu dit et s'inscrire tous deux Flora avec Charmillon et Danny avec Caninos, sont Pokémon préférer et aussi le plus expérimenter en attaque. Les deux coordinateurs s'entraînèrent ensemble afin d'être fin prêt pour le concours. Danny et Caninos était redoutable, ils progressaient à très grande vitesse, Caninos avait l'air d'apprécier beaucoup plus l'idée de soigner ces attaques plutôt que de maître toute la puissance. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il est de la puissance pour la deuxième partie du concours où les finalistes s'affrontaient. L'après-midi passa rapidement, pendant que Danny et Flora s'entraînaient pour le concours Sacha et Helen s'entraînaient pour l'arène Pokémon de la ville. Le lendemain, se fut Sacha qui parti le premier accompagner d'Helen pour aller affronter le champion de l'arène, ils s'étaient levés tout deux aux aurores impatients de livré leur match. Arrivé à l'arène, Sacha avant d'entrer regarda sa sœur :

- Sacha, si tu ne gagne pas ce badge…

- Je sais, mais cela n'arriveras pas. Je te le promet, avec Chartor j'ai un net avantage sûr lui, continua Sacha en mettant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Sacha ouvra la porte et disparu dans l'obscurité. Helen retourna au centre Pokémon où Danny et Flora se préparaient pour le concours. Danny était un peu anxieux à l'idée de commencer son premier concours. Flora elle avait arrêter de s'entraîner et parlait avec un jeune garçon au chevaux vert, Helen se rapprocha pour entendre la discussion :

- Alors Flora, tu conte participer à ce concours ? N'espère pas avoir la première place, tu seras peut-être deuxième derrière moi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, on verra qui est le meilleur dans ce concours quand je t'aurais écrasé Drue !

- Désoler de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas Flora, mais c'est qui lui ?

- Je m'appelle Drue. Je suis coordinateur Pokémon, voici mon Pokémon Rosélia. Et toi qui est tu ?

- Mon nom est Helen, je viens de commencer mon voyage de dresseur Pokémon et voici Pégase mon premier Pokémon.

- Impressionnant, un Galopa ailé, il est magnifique on voit que tu le bichonne beaucoup.

- Merci, ton Rosélia n'est pas mal non plus. Il a l'air expérimenté et très calme. Vous sembler faire tous deux une bonne équipe, bonne chance pour le concours, avec Danny et Flora qui participe, tu auras du fil à retordre Drue. Je vous laisse, je dois aller entraîner mes Pokémon pour demain, je veux être à la hauteur de mon frère, termina Helen en montant sur le dos de Pégase.


	14. Chapter 14

Flora et Drue continuèrent leurs discussion pendant que Helen revenait vers Pierre et Max. Ils commencèrent à parler du concours mas aussi de la stratégie qu'appliquerais Helen le lendemain. Un feu d'artifice éclata signalant le début du concours, tous les spectateurs entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment. Les candidats eux arrivèrent par la porte de derrière afin d'entre directement dans les coulisses. Un écran géant était placer dehors, Helen pouvait donc voir les concurrents tout en entraînant c'est Pokémon :

- Voici à présent le numéros 40, Drue avec son Rosélia.

- Rosélia montre ton attaque danse- fleur combiné avec ton attaque charge !

- Waouh ! C'est impressionnant, Dracaufeu, Pégase venez voir. C'est le rival de Flora, Danny et elle sont mal parti…Mais je suis sûr qu'ils en sont capable tous les deux.

- Rosélia est en forme, c'était magnifique, voyons voir ce que dirons les jurées, dit Pierre.

- Pour Drue et son Rosélia le score est…92 ! Ils sont presque au maximum ! Bravo ! conclut la présentatrice.

Drue et Rosélia sortir sans même regarder le publique. Helen reprit à nouveaux l'entraînement de ces Pokémon jusqu'à ce que Flora ce présente :

- Voici maintenant le numéros 69, Flora et son Charmillon !

- En avant Charmillon attaque vent argenté puis continue avec tornade !

- Regarder, Charmillon, il est entouré d'un magnifique vent argenté effectuer à la perfection. Voyons à présent l'opinion des jurés…90, Flora obtient donc 90 points ! Bravo Flora, c'était génial !

Flora sorti en saluant la foule et celle ci le lui rendait avec des cri et des applaudissement à tous va. Dehors Helen et ces Pokémon aussi faisait la fête :

- Attention, je vous demande d'accueillir maintenant Danny et son Caninos en numéros 70. C'est leurs premiers concours à tous les deux, alors encouragés les biens forts !

- Allez Danny, donne toi à font ! criaient Max et Pierre.

- En…En avant Caninos, attaque danse flamme et charge !

- Ces incroyable, Caninos saute à travers une spirale de feu, une combinaison excellente et magnifique ! Voyons voir ce que vont penser les juges…89 ! 89 points pour Danny et son Caninos !

Danny était fou de joie, tous le monde c'était levé et applaudissait. Il retourna dans les coulisses où Pierre, Flora, Max, Pégase, Dracaufeu et Helen l'attendait. Le temps que Danny revienne ils avaient déjà annoncer les 4 finalistes : Drue, Flora, Danny et une inconnu nommée Issej. Après quelques minutes d'attente les combat était afficher : Flora contre Drue et Danny contre Issej. Drue et Flora était déjà prêt à ce battre sur scène, la tension était à son paroxysme :

- En avant Charmillon.

- A toi Rosélia !

- Charmillon attaque vent argenté !

- Rosélia, danse fleur.

Le combat continua ainsi pendant les 3 minutes autorisées, et c'est Drue qui remporta le combat. Puis ce fut autour de Danny de combattre. Mais au cour du combat Issej se révéla être Jessie de la Time Rocket. Jasme et Miaouss apparurent et prirent tous les Pokémon des participant, ainsi que tous ceux présent dans les coulisses, y compris Pégase et Dracaufeu. Ils avaient vraiment tous prévu car la Time Rocket avait aussi apporter un tuyau géant afin d'aspirer toute les pokéball présent sur les lieux :

- Enfin, nous avons réussi ! Filons avant que le morveux ne rapplique et mettre notre plan en échec, dit Jessie.

- Non ! Attendez, Pégase, Dracaufeu lancez une attaque lance flamme !

- Inutile, le filet résiste à toute les attaques ! Nous avons tous prévu, ricana Miaouss.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, Pégase, Dracaufeu, ils ne peuvent pas… NON !…… Pégase tente l'attaque combinaison !

- Roucarnage, attaque cru aile sur la corde !

Les deux attaques touchèrent leurs buttent et la corde se cassa, laissant ainsi retomber les Pokémon sur leur patte, enfin libérer du filet. Ils était tous prêt à faire la fête à la Time Rocket qui s'en rendue conte très vite :

- Sa sent le roussi ! dit Jasme.

Les attaques fusait de partout, tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie :

- Heureusement, le morveux n'est pas la avec son Pikachu pour nous achever, articula difficilement Jessie.

- Vous voulez une attaque éclair très bien ! Pégase à toi, attaque tonnerre !

- Quoi, mais c'est impossible, c'est un Pokémon feu pas un Pokémon de type éclair, dit Jasme surpris.

- Et tu crois que c'est normal son attaque combinaison, il à lancer des attaque de type feu, eau, glace, lave, air et éclair en même temps ! Hurla Jessie.

- Bravo Pégase, tu as été fantastique ! Avec cette entraînement, on n'est sûr de ne pas perdre notre match de demain !

Tous le monde se mit à applaudir la prestation qu'Helen venait de faire, celle-ci se senti gêner. Elle se retourna vers le Roucarnage qui les avait aider pour le remercier et fut très surprise de voir son dresseur :

- Heiji ! Qu'est que tu fait là ?

- Salut Helen, ça va depuis le dernière fois ?

- Je pensai pas que tu perdrais ton sang froid si légendaire qui a même résister à Conan aussi facilement. Tu tiens vraiment à tes Pokémon, enfin sinon quoi de neuf ?

- Solène ? Mais pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Eh, bien on à voulu tenter l'aventure nous aussi, regarde un peu le Pokémon de départ que j'ai pris ; un Ponyta ! Il est génial.

- Heiji, j'ai l'impression de connaître ce Roucarnage, je me trompe ou bien…

- Non, c'est bien celui de mon père, il me l'a donner pour mon départ, mais j'ai aussi reçu ce Malosse.

Solène regarda tout autour d'elle et remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose :

- Et ton petit ami, il est où ?

- De qui tu parle ? demanda Flora.

- Ben, de Sacha ! Oups… j'ai fais une gaffe…

- Alors comme ça, tu étais amoureuse de Sacha, je comprend maintenant c'était pour cette raison que tu ne le quittais plus. Et on croyait que c'était à cause de votre lien, ironisa Max

- Qu'elle lien, j 'suis pas au courant.

- Euh, comment dire, en faite…

- Excuser moi, le concours va pouvoir reprendre, retournez à vos place merci, dit l'infirmière Joëlle.

Tout le monde oublia la conversation. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir pour regarder le spectacle, c'était au tour de Drue et Danny de combattre pour la final. Après le départ, Drue eu tout de suite l'avantage, mais Danny ne se laissait pas faire : avec son Caninos, il menait une lutte acharné :

- Arrête petit, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, et regarde ton Caninos, il souffle comme un Tauros.

- Caninos va t'envoyer au tapis, il en est capable !

- Je crois que Danny y va trop fort là, dit Flora. Il c'est bien battu mais Drue est trop fort pour lui…

C'est à ce moment là que Caninos se mit à briller de mille feu, il évoluait. Danny n'en revenait pas, il était tellement heureux :

- Et maintenant Drue ? On fait moins le malin, vas y Arcanin donne lui la correction qu'il mérite, attaque déflagration pleine puissance !

Rosélia fut mis K.O et Danny remporta le ruban de la ville de Florizarre, il se jeta sur Arcanin, il était tellement fière de son Pokémon. Ils passèrent toute la soirée à fêter la victoire de Danny et l'évolution d'Arcanin. Le lendemain, Helen se leva tôt car c'était à son tour d'affronter le champion de l'arène de Florizarre. Alors qu'elle allait entre dans l'arène elle entendis des cri d'enfant qu'elle connaissait :

- Salut Helen ! Alors tu vas affronter le champion de Florizarre avec Pégase et Dracaufeu ?

- Ios, Ray, Sword, Mistigri ? Mais qu'est que vous faites là…

- Où étiez vous passez ! On vous cherche depuis hier ! s'écriât Solène

- Désoler, on jouait aux détectives Pokémon.

- Attend, on peut m'expliquer, tous les gens de Galopa migre ou quoi ?

- Ou quoi, ces petits morveux sont avec nous, ils veulent faire un voyage et nous aussi.

- Dis plutôt que vous n'aviez pas le droit de partir sans nous emmener avec vous, ça vous empêche de faire des choses « bizarre »

- Sword ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, enfin !

- Si je sais ce que je dis, c'est même Heiji qui me l'a dit. Et toc !

- Et, minute j'y suis pour rien, moi !

- Et en plus tu es un menteur, attend que je t'attrape ! Sale petit démon !

Sword alla se réfugier derrière Helen et tout le monde éclata de rire :

- Bon, c'est pas tous ça, mais je dois affronter le champion de l'arène moi.

- Entre, on te suis, lui dit Pierre.

Helen entra la première. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à se retrouver face à une autre porte. Ils entrèrent. L'arène apparu à leurs yeux, une arène classique. Le champion attendait à sa place, prêt à ce battre :

- Tu es venu de bonheur, cela ne m'étonne guère.

- Arrête de jacasser et bas toi ! lui lança Helen.

- Ouais, ça c'est bien dit !

- Conan, Sacha, vous êtes là ! s'écria Danny.

- Evidemment on aurait pas louper ce match.

- Alors comment vous vous en êtes tiré, vous deux ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, on l'a eu facile !

- Et le concours, comment c'était ? demanda Sacha.

- Danny a gagner, et son Caninos a évoluer et Arcanin, lui répondit Flora.

Conan remarqua Heiji, Solène et les enfants :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?

- On voyage, c'est pas interdit.

- Dis plutôt que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi, hein Solène ?

- C'est n'importe quoi, je te rappelle que je sors avec Heiji et que plus tu es loin de moi mieux c'est ! le rembarra Solène.

- Et si on commençait, j'ai un badge à gagner moi !

- Comme tu voudras, ce seras un match à 3 Pokémon, expliqua Romain.

- Le challenger peut changer de Pokémon à n'importe qu'elle moment, le champions de l'arène n'a pas le droit de changer de Pokémon au cour du combat sauf quand l'un de ces Pokémon et mis K.O. Il n'y à pas de limite de temps, conclut l'arbitre. Si vous êtes prêt commencer !

- En avant Herbizarre !

- Dans ce cas je choisi… Dracaufeu, à l'attaque !

- Herbizarre, attaque fouet liane !

- Dracaufeu, envole toi et lance une attaque danse- flamme !

- Bien joué Helen, continue t'es la meilleur ! cria Ios.

- Ca va Herbizarre, tu n'a rien ?

Le Pokémon hocha la tête, lança un cri et ce releva :

- Ton Herbizarre est résistant, mais cela insuffisant contre mon Dracaufeu !

- Que tu crois, Herbizarre, attaque vampigraine !

- Lance flamme !

- Très bien dans ce cas, on va sortir le grand jeu, attaque lace soleil.

- Une attaque lance soleil prend du temps, et on va pas attendre, Dracaufeu emmène le dans les airs !

- Arrête !

- Temps fait pas Sacha, je me débrouille, te mêle pas de ça !

- Si l'attaque lance soleil se déclenche Dracaufeu se la prendra de plain fouet et ça en seras fini de son combat ! Arrête !

- Ecoute moi, je sais se que je fait maintenant lâche moi les baskets et laisse moi me concentrer !

- Maintenant Herbizarre attaque lance soleil !

- Dracaufeu lâche le et protège toi !

Il y eu une énorme explosion. Le lance soleil avez précipiter le chute de Herbizarre, malheureusement Dracaufeu avait était touché directement sur l'aile :

- Herbizarre es K.O, je déclare donc Dracaufeu vainqueur, reprit l'arbitre.

Tous le monde restaient bouche bée, ils n'auraient jamais penser à cette stratégie risqué :

- Herbizarre revient, tu t'es très bien battu. J'appelle à présent Florizarre !

- Dracaufeu, toi aussi, tu as était génial ! Pégase à toi.

- Tu n'as que des Pokémon feu ! Pas grave, mes Pokémon savent être à la hauteur de ce qu'on leur demande, ils peuvent faire face à tous. Florizarre attaque tranche herbe !

- Pégase esquive et lance brume !

- Florizarre fouet liane maintenant !

Florizarre attrapa les jambes de Pégase qui perdit son équilibre et s'écroula et poussant un hennissement :

- Ton attaque brume a échoué.

- Merci j'avais remarquer, Pégase dégage toi !

- Florizarre, attaque balle graine ! Désoler mais les lianes de mon Florizarre son plus solide que tu le pense.

- Pégase protection ! Maintenant brûle ces lianes !

Pégase réussi à se dégager et se releva :

- Bien joué, tu es très forte.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu Romain, Pégase attaque lance flamme !

- Florizarre et K.O, Pégase remporte la manche !

- Très bien, voici à présent mon dernier Pokémon, à l'attaque Empiflore !

- Il est trop mignon ! s'écria Mistigri.

- Pégase, on va lui refaire le portrait, attaque lance- flamme !

- Empiflore attaque hâte !

- C'est pas grave on recommence, lance flamme !

- C'est pas bien d'utiliser toujours la même attaque, tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépend, Empiflore esquive et lance tranche herbe !

- Pégase, ça va ? Ne t'en fais pas, rien est perdu. On va lui faire la fête à l'endive mutante, laser glace !

- C'est pas un Pokémon ça !

- Oh si Romain, Pégase achève le travaille, attaque ruade !

- Non, ne lui fait pas de mal ! s'écria soudain Mistigri.


	15. Chapter 15

Elle c'était levée et était à présent entre Pégase et Empiflore afin de protéger ce dernier. Pégase se maintenait en l'air le plus possible ce qui laissa à Helen le temps de ce précipiter sur Mistigri et de la pousser pour prendre l'attaque de son Pokémon. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva. L'ambiance était lourde, tous le monde retenait son souffle. Pégase sortie de cette épais nuage, avec sur son dos Mistigri en larme terrorisée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Aucune trace d'Helen et toujours ce nuage, ce nuage de poussière qui cachait la disparu. Doucement, le nuage se dissipa, l'attente était insoutenable. Enfin, ils purent voir Helen, allongé, morte. Sacha se précipita vers le corps de sa sœur inanimé, suivi de prêt par le reste du groupe et Romain :

- Helen, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en pris. Revient, je t'en supplies ! Pikachu, éclair. Pégase toi aussi.

Sacha n'arrivait pas à retenir ces larmes, ils en fût de même pour toute les personnes présente dans l'arène. Les choquent électrique se succédaient sans le moindre effet :

- Sacha c'est trop tard, elle est morte, dit Pierre en lui mettant sa main sur l'épaule.

- Je voudrais restait seul, les amis partez, s'il vous plaît. J'ai, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Le groupe s'exécuta, laissant Sacha seul avec Pikachu et Pégase. Sacha se mit à parler à Helen, comme si celle-ci lui répondrait :

- Tu te rappelle, quand on ces rencontré, on était tous tomber d'une falaise. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, Pégase n'était encore qu'un Ponyta, Danny et Conan se chamaillaient tous le temps, tu te souviens ? Cette fois là tu t'es interposer comme aujourd'hui au milieu du combat et tu a reçu les attaques de Caninos et Malosse. Tu voulais faire un tour de garde cette nuit là, personne n'était d'accord et c'est cette nuit même que tu m'as raconter ton passer, tu m'as prouver par la même occasion que quelque chose nous unissait. On était tous désespérés à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir remonter la falaise, mais toi tu y croyais et c'est toi qui à trouver une idée pour nous sortir de là. Et juste après, Pégase évoluait en se battant contre la Time Rocket. Pendant que tu étais inconsciente, nous on essayait d'éloigner ton père pour pas qu'il te reprenne. C'est toi qui à décider toi même de revenir à Galopa, tu voulais montrer Pégase à tous les habitants. Après nous somme parti au Bourg Palette où nous avons appris que toi et moi étions jumeaux. On a dut repartir et voilà où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Avant de connaître notre liens, je ne t'aimais pas comme une sœur, mais plutôt comme… Ca ne sert plus à rien de le dire ça ne changeras pas la situation, j'aurais voulu te le dire plutôt, mais je n'es pas eu le courage, pardon.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. J'aurais put dire la même chose Sacha. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

- Mais tu étais morte et maintenant…

- La prochaine fois avant de dire que je suis morte, regarde d'abord mon pou et ma respiration, nan parce que la tu vois j'ai simplement prit un cou de sabot sur le bras, et c'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu !

- Je me suis cogner la tête en tombant, faut pas chercher plus loin. Et puis tu as eu le courage cette fois-ci.

- Pikachu !

- T'aurais pas pu m'arrêter, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

- Désoler. Et maintenant, si tu me laissait me lever, tu serais cool.

- Attend avant, tu es sûr que tu n'a rien d'autre qu'une marque sur ton bras ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas ça va très bien, je voudrais simplement me levé et terminer le match.

Helen se leva, elle alla caresser Pégase qui s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir fait mal à sa dresseuse. Dehors tous le monde se reprochaient la « mort » d'Helen. Ils étaient tous déconcerter, ils furent surpris de voir Sacha et Pikachu sortir sans Pégase :

- Et Pégase ? demanda Max.

- Elle arrive, répondit Sacha qui avait retrouver sa bonne humeur.

- Ca te fais donc aucun effet ?

- Qui a t- il Flora ? demanda Sacha.

- Ta sœur vient de mourir et tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ?

- Quoi, sa sœur ? C'est pas Helen dont tu parles quand même ? rétorqua Solène entre deux sanglots.

- Ben si, Sacha et Helen étaient jumeaux.

- Pourquoi étaient ? On est jumeaux et c'est pas prêt de changer vous pouvez me croire ! Salut tous le monde, alors je vous est manqué ?

Helen venait d'arriver au galop sur le dos de Pégase. Elle descendit de son dos et pour réponse à sa question tous ces amis lui sautèrent dessus, une vrai mêlé. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir Helen saine et sauve :

- Rectification, si vous m'étouffer, ça risque de changer.

Quand le calme revint le match pus reprendre aussi acharner qu'avant :

- Pégase, on y retourne !

- Empiflore, toi aussi, on fini ce match en beauté ! Et cette fois on commence tout de suite par une attaque lance - soleil !

- Dommage qu'une attaque lance soleil prennent du temps, enfin on n'est pas pressé, Pégase on va attendre pour le moment. Ca va rajouter du piment au combat, c'est pas plus mal.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle mijote encore ? demanda Sacha. Elle a intérêt de réagir au car de tour, sinon ça risque de mal tourner…

- Maintenant Empiflore, attaque lance – soleil !

- Pégase, attaque mur de glace !

- Non, j'y crois pas ! Empiflore tu dois esquiver, vite !

- Il n'aura pas le temps, désoler, Pégase maintenant attaque surchauffe !

- Tu as gagner, bravo, tu est très forte, surtout pour une débutante. Tu as réussi à battre mon Pokémon le plus fort, je ne l'utilise jamais pour les combats d'habitude.

- Bien joué Pégase, t'es la meilleur, je suis fière de toi !

- C'est avec joie que je te remet le badge Saphir !

- Mon deuxième badge, Youpi ! Dracaufeu, sort de ta pokéball et vient nous rejoindre !

- Bien joué p'tit sœur, tu as été formidable !

- Merci Sacha, mais j'ai pas fait grand chose, ce sont mes Pokémon qu'il faut remercier.

Les Pokémon d'Helen poussèrent des cries de joie, heureux qu'on les reconnaissent à leur juste valeur. Le lendemain tous le petit groupe reprit la route cette fois en direction de Onix :

- Et bien, il est temps de se dire en revoir, Solène, Heiji à la prochaine !

- Et nous !

- Désoler vous aussi on se reverras bientôt Ray, Sword, Ios, Mistigri.

- Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire, mais on veut continuer avec vous. On en à marre de Solène et Heiji qui disent des truc bizarre à longueur de journée !

- Qu'est ce tu raconte Heiji et moi on fait rien de mal la journée !

- Oui, vous vous rattrapez la nuit… continua Mistigri.

- C'est pas vrai, vous êtes tous les 4 entres nous, parce que vous avez peur ! Essayer pas de dire le contraire !

- On s'en fiche de ça on veut venir avec vous, un point c'est tous.

- C'est pas qu'on veut pas mais on est déjà nombreux… On pourrait même dire qu'on est un peu trop, poursuivit Max.

- Je suis pas d'accord, ça pourrait être marrant d'être encore plus, non ?

- Mais Sacha, c'est pas une colonie de vacance !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Et nous c'est pas ce qu'on veut faire, nous voulons devenir nous aussi maître Pokémon. Il vaut mieux apprendre sûr le terrain pas vrai ? Allez dites oui, s'il vous plaît !

- Heiji et Solène veulent eux aussi devenir maître Pokémon, vous pourrez aussi bien apprendre avec eux…

- Ben, en faite Helen, en regardant comment un match ce déroulait, on c'est dit que ça nous intéressait pas tant que ça. On va juste voyageait tranquillement autour du monde, en livrant de temps à autre un petit match pas plus. Je comprend que les gamins veulent venir avec vous, nous aussi on serrait tenté de venir avec vous mais on n'osait pas vous le demander…

- Alors les jumeaux vous décidez quoi ? Ils viennent avec nous ou pas ? A vous de choisir.

- T'en dis quoi Sacha ?

- Ba j'en sais trop rien, on serait quand même 13…

- C'est ce que je dis, mais regarde les, ils ont tous envie de venir avec nous… Et puis Conan , Danny et moi c'est vrai qu'on est venu sans trop demandé non plus…

- Oui, mais toi c'est différent t'es ma sœur et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir après tous ce temps.

- J'ai pas l'intention de partir, t'en fait pas, mais vous auriez pus refuser Danny et Conan…

- Oui, enfin bon sûr le coup ça nous est pas venu à l'esprit… Mais maintenant…

- On fait comment ?

- Prenez nous avec vous, s'il vous plaît. On a envie de vous voir combattre.

- Laisse Mistigri, ça ce voit qu'ils nous prendront pas !

- Sword, faut pas dire ça ! continua Ios.

- Mais c'est pas possible, t'a dut être un ange dans une autre vie toi, qu'est ce tu peux m'énerver !

- Toi, tu devait être un démon alors la ferme, tous les deux, termina Ray. S'il te plaît Helen, prend nous avec toi.

Sacha et Helen ce regardèrent, ils allèrent dirent oui quand :

- Non, nous serions de trop, c'est pourquoi, Danny et moi allons partirent avec vous !

- Quoi Conan ? Non, je rêve tu as enfin décidé de me lâcher, c'est pas trop tôt !

- De toute façon, avec ton frère dans les parages, j'aurais pas pus agir à ma guise… Alors autant rendre service, pas vrai Danny ?

- Ba, pourquoi pas, et puis on se reverras sûr les lieux des concours, après tout maintenant je suis coordinateur Pokémon.

- Et je suis dorénavant t'a rivale, tu as intérêt de t'entraîner dur, si tu veux pas perdre ton prochain concours car je conte pas te laisser gagner, crois moi.

- Vous êtes sûr, vous voulez vraiment nous accompagner ?

- Oui Solène, et puis il faut bien des gens responsables dans un groupe pas vrai Heiji ? ajouta d'un air malicieux Conan.

Celui ci ne répondit pas à Conan, l'ignorant royalement :

- Alors c'est décider, nous serons séparer en deux groupes, il est temps de reprendre la route, pour nous.

- Quand à nous on va faire un peu de tourisme dans Florizarre, on est pas si presser.


	16. Chapter 16

Le groupe de Conan resta donc à Florizarre tandis que celui des jumeaux reprit la route. Au soir ils dormirent près d'un lac d'eau chaude et reprirent leur route dès le lendemain. L'ambiance était convivial, et même familiale, ce jour là il rencontrèrent un dresseur voulant un combat pour la 5ème fois, son nom était Nicolas :

- Alors, vous êtes bien une bande de dresseurs, oui ou non ? Auriez vous peur de m'affronter, par le plus petit hasard ?

- D'abord, qui est tu ? Lui demanda sacha.

- Mon nom est Nicolas et je veux défiez un dresseurs, c'est quand même pas compliquer ! Et d'abord vous êtes bien des dresseurs au moins ?

- Je m'appelle Sacha, voici mes autres amis : Flora

- Salut.

- Max.

- T'es vraiment un dresseur pokémon ?

- Pierre.

- Bonjour.

- Et ma petit sœur Helen.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit Sacha, quand on est jumeaux, on ne précise pas qui est née en premier !!

- Mais c'est pas grave.

- Si, pourquoi tu le fait d'abord, tu sais que ça m'énerve !

- Ben, justement, c'est ça qui est drôle. Tu réagi toujours de la même façon.

- Eh, oh, je suis là, il y aurait un dresseur sérieux dans les parages ou pas ?

- Je relève le défi ! Dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Non, moi d'abord ! Après tous honneur au fille…

- La règle ne s'applique pas à cette situation !

- Si, et puis, Pégase et Dracaufeu on besoin de ce défouler !

- C'est pareil pour mes pokémon !

- Ils sont repartis… C'est tout le temps en ce moment, souffla Flora.

- Ils se comprennent pas encore tout à fait, laisse leur le temps de faire connaissance, tu vas voir après ça iras tous seul, continua Pierre.

- Allez, c'est à moi de combattre, en plus tu as eu le dernier qui est passé !

- C'était un débutant, Pikachu et moi on n'a pas eu le temps de ce chauffer !

- Et alors ? Tu as quand même eu le dernier !

- Bon, la seule chose que je demande ces un adversaire. Mais pourquoi pas deux, une double raclée, ça vous remettra les idées en place. Alors vous en dîtes quoi ?

- Quand tu veux, en avant Pikachu/Pégase ! Tu vas regretter de nous avoir défiez tous les deux !

- Très bien, au moins on c'est mis d'accord, quand à moi je choisi : Onix et Stalgamin.

- Sacha, On fait notre nouvelle petite combinaison ?

- J'suis pour ! Pikachu, aller monte sur Pégase !

- Pégase, c'est parti pour une attaque tornade, sûr Stalgamin !

- Pikachu, attaque tonnerre !

- Oublier pas Onix, attaque étreinte !

- La tu te trompes, on va faire une victoire éclaire : Pégase dégage toi, Sacha, on se sépare !

- OK, Pikachu, continue ton attaque sur Stalgamin !

- Stalgamin, attaque vent glace ! Onix attaque jet pierre !

- Pikachu, ça va ? Aller relève toi ! On continue avec l'attaque éclaire !

- Pégase, tu dois répliquer, on vas refroidir Onix, si tu voix ce que je veux dire…

- Refroidir avec un Pokémon feu, ça s'annonce compliquer, Onix plaquage sur pégase !

- NON, Pégase !! Tous va bien ? Pégase répond moi !

- Helen qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Pégase est coincé sous Onix, mais t'occupe pas de moi !

- Mais, comment conte tu t'y prendre ?

- Occupe toi de Stalgamin, je dois attendre le bon moment…

- Très bien, Pikachu, en avant, une dernière attaque tonnerre sur Stalgamin devrait en finir !

- Je ne pense pas, Stalgamin, occupe toi de Pikachu avec ta meilleur attaque vent glace !

- Pikachu ! Non, est ce que ça va ? J'y crois pas il à réussi à mettre mon Pikachu KO.

- Et oui, c'est pas bien de faire trop le prétentieux et toi là, la petite sœur, avec ton pokémon coincé sous Onix, ça va être du gâteau.

- Deux contre un, c'est vrai que ça risque de s'annoncer plus compliquer, mais je ne désespèrent pas Pégase là déjà fait, elle le peut encore !

- Elle a déjà été broyée par un Onix ? Bravo mais là, elle ne pourra pas le soulever, j'ai gagner.

- Pas sûr, Pégase n'est pas KO !

- Oh, si, j'ai gagner !

- Comment peux tu le savoir ? Je sais que Pégase n'est toujours pas KO et toujours apte à ce battre ! Après tout c'est mon Pokémon, je la connais mieux que toi !

- Je te dis que ton Pokémon est hors combat, personne ne peut résister à une telle attaque !

- Mon Pokémon à était entraîner à chercher des gens sous les décombres, elle a l'habitude de ce retrouver enseveli.

- Je sais que tu mens !

- J'ai compris la tactique d'Helen !

- Ba vas-y explique Pierre parce que nous on comprend que dalle.

- Elle le joue à la tchatch !

- Quoi, tu veux dire que… mais c'est pas bête du tous.

- Et ça va marcher !

- Alors, comment peux tu savoir si Pégase est KO ? Vas-y je t'écoute !

- Je vais te le montrer tout de suite, Onix, lève toi !

- T'es tombé dans mon piège, Pégase à toi, sors de là vite !

- Quoi, mais comment c'est impossible ! Ton Pokémon devrait être KO !

- Pas si sûr Nico, c'est vrai qu'elle était ensevelis, mais elle à déployer une barrière de protection, pas mal un ? Tu aurais pus gagner facilement, encore quelque minute et c'était bon, mais tu as perdu ton sang froid ! Et puis pour vérifier si Pégase était bien KO, il fallait de toute façon que Onix se relève !

- Qu'a cela ne tienne, à deux Pokémon contre un, ce seras quand même du gâteau ! En avant Stalgamin, laser glace ! Onix attaque queue de fer !

- Pégase, on va s'amuser, esquive et réplique avec l'attaque combinaison sûr Stalgamin !

- N'oublie pas Onix, il est pourtant grand quand même, il va finir par ce vexé ! Enfin c'est pas grave, Onix attaque jet de pierre !

- Stalgamin et KO, Pégase on n'en fini avec Onix maintenant, attaque pistolet à eau ! Dit donc Sacha, tu aurais pus faire un effort t'as vu dans quel situation je me retrouve, c'est pas cool ça grand frère.

- Arrête, t'es contente, ça ce voit. T'avais deux adversaire pour le prix d'un, bon même si maintenant tu en à plus, tu t'es quand même bien défouler. En plus c'était un super match !

- Bien sur Sacha, en tout cas bravo Nico c'était génial.

- Pour toi oui, mais moi j'ai perdu.

- C'est pas grave ça, tu as jeté toute tes forces dans le combats et c'est ça le plus important.

- Helen a raison, reprit Pierre, perdre ou gagner n'a pas d'importance si on s'amuse avec nos Pokémon.

Peut après le groupe repris la route, les jumeaux discutais tranquillement de ce qu'il avait vécu chacun de leur côté pendant que le reste du groupe écoutai avec intérêt :

- Non, sérieux, tu as vraiment rencontrer Lugia, Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura ?

- Oui, je t'assure, j'ai été désigner comme l'élu et j'ai dut retrouver les trésors de chacun de ces Pokémon. J'ai aussi rencontrer Mewtwo deux fois mais la première fois ils nous a effacer la mémoire donc on se rappeler pas qu'on l'avait vu une première fois avec Mew…

- Attend, attend. Qui c'est ce Mewtwo, un Pokémon ?

- Oui, c'est un Pokémon qui a été cloner à partir de l'ADN de Mew.

- Un Pokémon clone ? C'est possible ?

- Oui, mais attend c'est pas tous j'ai aussi rencontrer Entei, les Zarbi, Suicune, Célébi, Lucario, Jirachi, Deoxys, Rayquaza…

- Je connais même pas la moitié de tous ces Pokémon. Avec la chance que tu as tu as dût en rencontrer de tellement extraordinaire. Et puis tu es parti de chez toi il y a déjà quatre ans…

- Oui, j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, mais je me suis aussi fait des ennemis.

- Comme ?

- Et bien la Team Rocket.

- Euh, ces pas que je veux vous couper mais on pourrai pas s'arrêter pour manger ? demanda Flora.

- D'accord, répondirent les deux jumeaux en même temps comme ils leurs arrivaient souvent de le faire à présent.

Pierre leur prépara encore un magnifique déjeuner dont lui seul avait le secret. Pendant le repas ils revinrent à des chose plus terre à terre comme le nom de la prochaine ville :

- Selon le pokénavi nous nous dirigeons vers Paras.

- Et il y a une arène là-bas ?

- Ou un concours ?

- Non, il nous faut encore traverser Spectrum, et Psykokwak pour arriver à Doduo. C'est là que l'arène se trouve avec le badge Rubis à la clé.

- Dites c'est normale que les noms de ville soit tous des nom de Pokémon ?demanda Flora.

- Oui, c'est la spécificité de la régions, du même que la plupart des noms de badges sont des noms de pierre précieuse.

- Alors direction Paras ! Conclu Sacha.


End file.
